The Pains from the Depth of Your Heart
by The Angels of Death
Summary: AU. Kinomoto Sakura, Matsura Yukino: New students of Seijou High Grade 11. Test subjects to Project 753159. Current status: Healthy, with slight amnesia. What would happen if Li Syaoran stumbled across this information? Completed!
1. Deadly Poison

**The Pains from the Depth of Your Heart**

**By, The Angels of Death**

**Summary: **AU. Kinomoto Sakura, Matsura Yukino: New students of Seijou High; Grade 11. Test subjects to Project 753159. Current status: Healthy, with slight amnesia. What would happen if Li Syaoran stumbled across this information?

**Pairings: **S+S

Dedicated to Shauna Beattie, because it seems that it is her 16th birthday at August 8. Sadly, I'm 2 days behind. But…enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Deadly Poison

* * *

**

A girl…merely 5'4'', giggled as she twirled a strand of her long black hair between her fingers. She wore only a tight black skirt with a backless black shirt, with the straps tied around her neck and lower back. She smiled with shiny lip-glossed lips at the man who stood before her, as he clumsily flirted with her. He was…very unattractive. Let's just say that.

Tuning out his disgusting voice, she heard a nearly audible voice float in her ears from the earpiece she wore, which was guised behind some strands of her hair. And her dark brown eyes clouded over to listen intently on the voice.

_"How are you coming along?"_

The girl twitched slightly. How could she answer if she was supposed to flirt with this pervert? She politely smiled at him.

"Excuse me, I'll be _right_ back. Don't stray far, now."

She winked at him and walked towards the Lady's room, as she seductively swayed her hips slightly, knowing he was watching her every move. As she walked into the empty restroom, she sighed and shivered.

"Sakura, what are you thinking? I can't flipping answer you when I AM NEAR THE FRIGGIN TARGET!"

The person receiving the messages, Sakura, winced slightly at her partner's tone of voice.

_"My bad, Yukino. Don't…explode now."_

Yukino, the current girl who had flirted with the atrocious man and wore clothing too tight for her liking, growled even louder.

"When are you going to carry out the killing?"

_"……………I don't know."_

Yukino's eye twitched as she narrowed them slightly.

"You just love to watch me suffer, don't you?"

_"Yes. Yes I do."_

"Where are you?"

_"At Position B."_

Yukino's eye twitched more.

"WE HAVE NO POSITION B!"

_"Oh shit, really? Oops, gotta go then. Heh, good luck with the assassination."_

"I AM NOT SUPPOSED TO CARRY OUT THE ASSASINATION!"

"………_crackle……crackle"_

Yukino sighed. Her signal with Sakura broken. Maybe something bad happened? Oh well. She shuddered.

'I have to go back to that perverted teacher…'

She let the information sink further. She and her so-called partner, Sakura, were supposed to go after their math teacher, Mr. Fujimoto, and assassinate him using any means possible.

Why her math teacher?

He leaked out information about Daidouji Toy Company and the owner's husband wanted to use any means possible to kill him. Yukino cursed Sakura and started trying to think of a way to solve this problem.

……

…………

………………

Okay. She had no solution. She dug into whatever pockets she had, which was only one on from the very tight black skirt she wore. In it was a package of powdered poison in it. She sighed and walked outside the restroom, ignoring stares from the male population in the club at the moment. She approached HER MATH TEACHER and smiled flirtatiously at him.

"How about some drinks?"

He eagerly nodded, slipping his meaty arm around her slim waist, where his hand trailed down slightly to grip her rear. She closed her eyes and counted to ten, while the man thought that her closed eyes meant she liked it. So he squeezed her rear even harder and Yukino's face shot up so look up at him. He grinned at her.

"Hmm…after tonight, I bet you'll be getting straight A's as long as I'm your teacher."

She rolled her eyes secretly.

'I already have straight A's in his stupid class.'

But all she did was smile up at him and handed him a glass of champagne, where she had snuck in the poison. He grinned at her and gulped it down at once. Yukino smiled and winked at him.

"Wait for me in the car, honey, and I'll show you a good time after I powder my nose."

The man nodded eagerly, and ran towards his car, at his very slow pace of running…as Yukino watched him with one delicate eyebrow raised. She smiled and walked to the lady's room once again, where she hid a black duffle bag from inside on of the stalls. She changed from her skimpy skirt and shirt into loose black dress pants and a black silk button-up shirt, sighing. Even as she left the scene of the crime, she _had_ to look good, since you weren't allowed in unless you dress nice, or skimpy.

She tossed the duffle bag in the trash and left through the back door, passing that man's car, to see him sprawled out in the back seat, pale and dead. She cringed. Was he expecting her to do him in the car? A black motorcycle veered over towards her and the passenger, wearing all black as well, nodded to her, and tossed her a helmet. Yukino eyed the driver of the motorcycle wearily, until she beckoned the person to come closer, as if she had something important to say.

The driver took off his/her helmet and long auburn hair gracefully flew out from under the helmet. Emerald eyes looked questionably into the other girl's dark brown, nearly black eyes.

An anime vein appeared on Yukino's head and she smacked the girl behind the head as she screeched.

"POSITION B? DON'T GIVE ME THAT BS!"

The girl laughed nervously.

"Eheheh…Yukino, ah…I thought there was a position B, so I went there and then I got caught by the guards and got thrown off, so I assumed you could handle it."

Yukino's eye twitched again.

"……You are SO lucky I am not reporting this to the commander, Sakura."

Sakura cheered and patted the seat behind her.

"'Kay, let's go!"

Yukino shook her head and started walking to the direction of headquarters. Sakura drove slowly next to her.

"Why aren't you getting on?"

"You drive like a psycho. Go ahead and report what happened to the commander."

"Okie dokie!"

Sakura veered off the sidewalk and zoomed past many cars. Yukino sighed and closed her eyes tiredly.

'I'm getting too old to handle that kid…EVEN though we're both 15…'

Yukino slowly walked to the headquarters to where she worked.

* * *

Beloved JAC. Japan Assassination Company. A secret organization that takes on many assassination cases, whether to kill, protect, or investigate, they would take it without a second though as long as there was payment.

Yukino was…paired off with…Sakura.

Kinomoto Sakura. A bubbly child that knew how to defend herself, but most off…blend in with the crowd.

She, Matsura Yukino, was a quiet person, with skills surpassing all. Good with computers, but most off, she held with her a dark past which she never spoke of. People questioned her to be dark and mysterious, and chose her for jobs involving stealth.

What was odd with both?

They were both included in a science experiment, later dubbed as Project 753159. Why the numbers? Cuz all the cool names were taken. This project had been an experiment to take 2 especially gifted children and enhance their abilities to do…anything. Whether to be faster or stronger, they were tested for all. However, the project was immediately needed to come to a close, as government officials came and declared this to be a project not meant to be.

The children were than sent off to different families, who would hold their secrets close to heart, as the children remember nothing. Then they were to once again meet together and become partners to fight together while going under command of JAC.

However…they seemed to have made a mistake when one of the two children was raised in an environment full of hate, lying, and deception.

That child was…

Matsura Yukino.

**TBC…

* * *

**

**-sigh- So sorry it sounds lame, but I wanted to make a story involving assassinations and 3 characters based on 3 different characters which I shall list below.**

**Matsura Yukino: I'm basing her off of me. Seriously, the real me. Except the whole fiasco she does with JAC, how she acts and her dark past is what has happened to me.**

**Kinomoto Sakura: This…is the me inside me head. My…very hyper over-imaginative head. My head where there is full of ideas and me going crazy while I spin around in my chair going," Wheeee!"**

**Daidouji Tomoyo: I shall later introduce how she comes into the story later. I am basing Tomoyo as the me…deep in my heart. It saddens me to say, but I am very depressed at the moment with what's happened to me, so I base what I'm feeling in Tomoyo.**

**Well…after my long and boring rant, I apologize if this story bores you. But if you do enjoy it, please review…and…Rock on?**

**-The Angels of Death**


	2. Midday Attack

**The Pains from the Depth of Your Heart**

**By, The Angels of Death**

**Summary: **AU. Kinomoto Sakura, Matsura Yukino: New students of Seijou High; Grade 11. Test subjects to Project 753159. Current status: Healthy, with slight amnesia. What would happen if Li Syaoran stumbled across this information?

**Pairings: **S+S

Still dedicated to Shauna Beattie. Because…yeah. Eheh, and a good friend named Haide Navarro, who also shares a big passion for…ICE CREAM! Just kidding, we share a great love for…CCS and other stuff.

**Chapter 2: Midday Attack

* * *

**

A man in his early thirties sat impatiently as he waited for his daughter to show up for the day's meeting. This man is none other than Fujitaka Kinomoto, auburn brown hair and kind twinkling eyes that were currently hidden behind his small-framed glasses. Usually, he would have patience that went on for miles, and was never grumpy or annoyed.

However…his 15-year old adoptive daughter, Sakura Kinomoto, one of his most faithful agents, was…2 hours late. Of course, waiting 2 hours to start a meeting, while in a quiet area, made you a bit edgy and nervous. So…he started tapping his fingers along his maple wood desk.

As he nervously tapped the abused desk to his heart's content, his eyes darted around the room. From the desk, to his files, to the 15-year old sitting in front of him. Another one of his top agents: Yukino Matsura. Though awfully quiet and shy, she hid behind her talents that could literally soar through the roof. Her dark brown, nearly black eyes gave him an unwavering stare that seemed to pierce through him.

This was also a slight cause that made him nervous and disgruntled. He coughed slightly and spoke up, first.

"Do you know where Sakura could be?"

"No."

That was all she said. Her answer: blunt, short, spoken in monotone. Fujitaka merely blinked. Inside JAC, she was plain, dark, mysterious, and spoke in monotone. Outside JAC, however…he grinned at the mere thought of it. Outside of JAC, in a secluded area with just a small group of people, she bounced all over the place. Well…after she digested food. Usually Yukino postponed her meals until dinner.

However…dinnertime…it would ALWAYS be fun with Yukino around. Fed-up with waiting as the clock turned to 10 AM, he pressed a button on his phone, where a woman's voice echoed off the walls.

"Yes, Mr. Kinomoto?"

"Call someone to give my daughter a wake-up call."

"…Yes, sir."

They all waited for a few minutes in a tense silence, until a scream filled the building, shaking all 74 floors like an earthquake.

"HOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEE!"

Oddly enough, the building shook for 10 minutes. Fujitaka fell off his chair and weakly crawled under his desk. His…shatter-proof sentiments fell to the floor, as all employees used the earthquake drill. They were quite used to it, actually. He snickered at the thought of their first occurrence.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Fujitaka was at the board room having a very important meeting with the JAC corporate financial advisors.

"So, we need more supplies of ammunition. After we figure how much it'll take out of JAC, then we can-…"

He was rudely interrupted by his daughter's screaming of a very long 'Hoe'. The building shook and most of the advisor's either clung for dear life of the long staff table, or fell off of their seats and stayed on the floor in a state of shock.

Fujitaka had gone to a normal public school, so he knew the earthquake drill: Stop. Drop. And Rock and Roll. Or…was that the fire drill? No matter, he dove under the table before scalding hot coffee spilled on his clothes. The financial advisors, however, screamed as they were soaked and burned with coffee.

Yukino had calmly walked into the room, not at all affected by the earthquake, as she showed Fujitaka an empty bucket.

"Sir, Sakura was given a wake-up call with the water god, courtesy of Touya."

**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**

So the financial advisors left the company, angry and red from the heat. It hadn't mattered, since Yukino became the company's new financial advisor, and did a hell of a lot better job than the old coots. Touya had been grounded for a week. Fujitaka gave the whole building some touch-ups in case another earthquake happened again. He replaced all of his possessions that he kept on his desk with others, only shatter-proof. And all-and-all, everything was hunky dory.

Fujitaka shakily sat back onto his seat, rearranging everything and putting the sentiments back to where they belonged. He eyed Yukino wearily.

"How can you not be affected by these earthquakes?"

Throughout earthquakes, Yukino never once lost her balance of got sick. Yukino merely shrugged and inclined her head slightly towards the door. Fujitaka followed her gaze and…

Sakura ran into the room, her shoulder-length auburn hair disheveled from the running and was soaked to the bone in her pink pajamas. The employees on the floor they resided in , which was the 73rd floor, laughed at the site of Sakura.

"I DEMAND THAT TOUYA FALLS UPON THE WRATH OR MY SWORD!"

Fujitaka merely smiled at her.

"I sent for a wake-up call, since you weren't showing up for the past 2 hours. So unless you want to lose a father and a damn good boss, then I suggest you take back the threat. Go change clothes and come back for the meeting, kay?"

Sakura sighed and nodded. She sprinted up to the 74th floor, where there were 4 rooms, 3 bathrooms, a huge living room, and kitchen. One room was for Sakura, one was for Yukino, one for Fujitaka and his wife Nadeshiko, and the last containing 2 beds, one for Touya, and the other reserved for his friend Yukito, whenever Yukito felt like staying over, which was a lot.

Fujitaka smiled as he remembered one day during dinner, Yukito had attended, and cracked a lame joke, about how Touya had a friend named **Yuki**to, while Sakura had a friend named **Yuki**no. Course, they all laughed hard because of how stupid it sounded. The building of JAC was fool-proof. Disguised as a company to make…doilies. It sounded very lame, yet…it WAS fool-proof. No one ever paid attention to doilies.

Fujitaka was shaken out of his thoughts as Sakura stormed through the door, in a mad manner. He gulped, because he didn't know whether Sakura would take the new news he had in store for them in a calm manner, like Yukino, or…destroy the building…like Sakura always did.

Sakura huffed as she crossed her arms in her seat. She eyed her adoptive father suspiciously. He visibly gulped a little before he took on his business manner.

"Right. Since witnesses at the club say that Yukino was with Mr. Fujimoto at the time near his death, it would be safe to switch schools. Don't worry, you're not going there just because of this as well. The owner of Daidouji Toy Company needs you both to protect her daughter from unwanted gang members. So your job is to both trail her around school undercover. It doesn't matter if you befriend her, but do any means necessary for protect her."

They both nodded. Sakura bounced up and down in her seat, ecstatic.

"Yaaay, another mission! Whee!"

Fujitaka smiled at her reaction as a sense of relief washed over him.

'Good…she didn't get a heart attack or anything…'

"So you'll need to be going to Seijou High right now and pick up your uniforms and schedule. Don't worry, in every class that girl has, one or both of you will be in it. Got it?"

They both nodded once more before filing out. Sakura bounced all over the place, happily.

"I ALWAYS WANTED TO GO TO SEIJOU HIGH! WHEEEEEEE!"

Yukino remained quiet and scanned her surroundings out of the corner of her eyes. It was a skill she was able to produce quite well. Yukino could always look natural, but be able to do anything stealthily.

* * *

As they were a block away from school, Sakura bounded over to ogle over the building, while waiting for Yukino to catch up.

"Yukino, looook! They have Sakura trees in the back!"

Yukino merely glanced at it and nodded confirming that she saw them. Sakura ignored the silence and dragged Yukino into the school building. There, they went inside the school office. Sakura purchased her uniform first, and opened it. The skirt was…very short. Everything else was okay. Yukino walked over to the person in charge of the uniforms and quietly beckoned them forward. As the lady leaned forward, Yukino started talking shyly and quietly.

"Excuse me miss. May you please do me a favor?"

She blinked before nodding.

"I have very nasty burns all over my legs, since I was trapped in a burning building not too long ago. I was hoping that I can purchase boy's pants, but girl's top."

The lady nodded sadly.

"Sure thing, hon. Poor dear…"

Yukino received the new uniform and walked over to the hyper Sakura slowly, in a limp to show the lady she was telling the truth. She put her arm over Sakura's shoulders, and leaned on her, whispering so softly, that Sakura barely caught it.

"Pretend I'm hurt and help me out of the office."

After they picked up their schedules, Yukino limped out of the office with Sakura helping her. Yukino turned her head back and gave everyone in the office warm smiles before leaving. As they were outside, Yukino explained what she did and Sakura cracked an evil smile and rubbed her hands together.

"Eheheh, you're such a sneaky little bugger, aren't ya?"

Yukino merely nodded as they both went to the girl's bathroom to change. They both exited their personal stalls at the same time and over looked each other. Sakura had discarded her uniform blazer in her backpack and twirled in front of the mirror. Her skirt was short, but it suited fine for Sakura.

She combed out her shoulder-length auburn hair and put on some pink lip-gloss before approving.

Yukino wore the guy's pants, making her look even more mysterious and darker than ever with her straight mid-back length black hair and her dark brown eyes that glowed black from far away. Her pale skin was good against the black pants, so she was okay with just clear lip-gloss.

"Shall I wear more black make-up? This girl's file says that she's a gothic."

Sakura looked over Yukino critically before shaking her head.

"You look kick-ass enough to pass for the chick."

Yukino nodded and they both made their way to AP Calculus. Since they were late, they had to start in the middle of 4th period, then lunch, then 5th and 6th. None argued because it meant less class. Yukino reached up and timidly knocked on the door.

The noise in the classroom abruptly stopped as the floor was smacked open by a man with crazy grey hair that would make Albert Einstein jealous. His glasses were down to the bridge of his nose and he gave both a wide smile before stepping aside to let them walk in. The whole class remained shocked because of how pretty they both were. Sakura cheerfully waved at them.

"Hi! My name is Sakura Kinomoto and please become my friend!"

All the guys smiled and winked at Sakura and she giggled. Then the attention was turned to Yukino. Yukino took in all of her surroundings, while never turning her head. When she knew it was her turn, she inclined her head slightly and said in a low voice that made people shiver and lean forward to hear better.

"Yukino Matsura. Dare mess with me and I will kick your ass."

However the teacher, Mr. Hiroshima, merely smiled cheerfully.

"Ah…Kinomoto-san, please take that seat in the 2 row, window seat. Behind Yamazaki-kun and beside Mihara-san. Please raise your hands."

Sakura stared at the guy with his eyes closed and a cheerful smile, and the girl with cute pigtails and friendly aura. Sakura smiled and skipped towards them, not noticing her skirt was fluttering for all the perverted guys to see a little more skin. Even though what they saw was a lot already.

"Matsura-san…hmmm…you can take the window seat at the very last row, behind Hiiragizawa-kun and beside Daidouji-san. Please raise your hands."

Yukino observed who she was going to sit near quickly. Hiiragizawa was…pale. With azure hair and matching eyes behind round and thin-framed glasses. He looked…pretty friendly. Although he wore some black accessories. Daidouji Tomoyo, her new mission. She had long wavy purplish hair and amethyst eyes that looked at her with a friendly twinkle. But no one but her would notice that, since it was hidden behind black make-up. Black lipstick…black eyeliner…black eye shadow…and good lord, was she pale. So it was confirmed. The chick was darkish. Yukino threw friendly smiles at Hiiragizawa and Tomoyo, which they both returned.

Yukino grinned inwardly. It seemed that she got a good seat in this class. However…Yukino's eyes narrowed at the site of the guy sitting in front of Tomoyo. He had messy brown hair and amber eyes, and she knew that he felt the stare. And as he quickly turned to find out who was staring, she stared at him from the corner of her eyes as she stealthily did her notes. He would never know who was staring at him.

As Yukino stared at the board, she smiled. She had already learned this during her training in JAC. So she took out a small black notebook and started writing notes…on the people that she found suspicious, or whom she knew were friendly. First starting off with the guy who sat in front of Tomoyo and next to Hiiragizawa. She glanced at Hiiragizawa, knowing full well that he knew all of this already and passes him a note swiftly, before Mr. Hiroshima found out.

Eriol's eyebrow rose a bit, before he read the note.

_Hi. I'm Yukino Matsura, and I'll be sitting behind you forever in this class. Shall I laugh evilly? It fits into the mood. But this is beside the point. Please tell me the name of whom is sitting to you right and do not inform anyone I asked. I'm on a mission, and it's very important. Respond back. Or suffer the consequences, by being tickled to death by yours truly. I guess you can say I have an odd sense of humor in my mind, no?_

Eriol smiled and jotted down an answer before handing it to her.

_Hi, Yukino. I am Eriol Hiiragizawa. The boy at my right is one of my dear friends. His name is Syaoran Li. I can introduce him to you sometime, but he hates girls. So don't think about it. You sound nice, with the whole dry humor. Maybe we can be friends sometime in the future._

Yukino rolled her eyes and wrote some more.

_Were you like…inhaling fumes earlier, or what? Why the hell would I be interested with…that guy?_

Eriol smiled amusedly.

_Most girls fall head over heels in love with him._

Yukino went into a coughing fit, until she straightened up and continued taking notes, aware of the stares she got. When everyone turned away, she jotted down more onto the note.

_You kidding me? Fall in love with the guy with the funky eyes that are always slits because he's always scrunching his face into a glare? Dang…you DID inhale something. You need help, man…_

Eriol coughed slightly at the description and continued to write.

_We'll continue this chat at lunch. The bell will ring in a few moments._

Yukino threw away all the notes and walked out of class as the bell rang. Eriol caught up to her and walked next to her. Yukino looked at Sakura from the corner of her eyes and saw that she was talking to Tomoyo, in a way to make friends. She inwardly shrugged, knowing that she wouldn't be needed at the moment, so she could speak with Eriol.

As they both neared a Cherry Blossom tree, Yukino climbed to a tree branch and looked up to see Eriol above her. She sighed and looked up.

"Ew. It's all I have to say to you. Ew. Why Syaoran? He's like……ew. Well actually, I think all guys are ew…so……ew."

Eriol chuckled.

"Let's drop the subject. So why do you wear the boy's uniform?"

"Hey, hey…no need to be mean. I only got the pants from the boy's uniform, and took the girls shirts. I despise skirts and dresses with a passion. With the pants, I actually get to wear PANTS! And they're black. And they have a lot of pockets. And they're comfy."

"I…see."

They remained silent for the rest of lunch, and leapt down the tree to 5th period. Eriol waved good-bye to her as he proceeded to French class, as Yukino made her way to Language Arts. Her second favorite subject after math. As she walked in, she noticed she was first in class, so she walked up to the teacher and handed him her schedule for him to sign and stuff.

She nodded and waited for class to file in and introduced Yukino and led her to a seat in the very back of the room, at the middle. A guy in front of her turned around and smirked at her as he looked her up and down.

"Hey, babe. How 'bout you and me go have some fun?"

Yukino remained silent. Everyone had stopped reading to watch, and the teacher stopped her sentence. Yukino merely raised an eyebrow at him. He twitched slightly when he got no response. So he reached out to touch her cheek, but Yukino knew what he was doing, so she tilted her chair black from the carpeted floor, so it slid easily. He growled and stood up. She smiled and stood up as well.

The teacher looked worried, but she knew she could do nothing against that boy. When she uttered a sound to try and stop him, he turned and glared at her, making the teacher gulp and sit down. Yukino watched with slight amusement.

"C'mon babe. Lemme show ya a good time."

"Sorry, sir. But I will have to refuse your offer of a 'good time' and please use some sensible grammar."

"No one tells me whatever the fuck to do, got that?"

"Sir, please refrain from using such foul language, because I will not pit up with it."

"Who died and made you boss?"

"Maybe you is you do not refrain from talking."

He growled and was about to slap her when Yukino grabbed his hand and cracked his fingers back farther than usual, making him yelp in pain. Yukino grabbed some rope from her beloved backpack and tied his hands behind his back.

"Oooh, feisty, eh? Gonna play cops and robbers?"

"No. Merely pissed off chick and idiot."

She smacked a point near his shoulder and neck and he fell unconscious. Then she slammed the door open and threw him out, where she then slammed the door close and washed her hands of his filthy germs at the classroom sink.

Then she sat down and leaned her head on her hand and smiled at the teacher.

"Please proceed to where you left off."

She nodded dumbly and started reading from the book.

"_I heard everything that happened." _

Yukino realized that she had her communication device still on and smiled.

"_Oooh…feisty Yukino? Pissed off chick and idiot? Nice pick up lines."_

Yukino merely spaced out as she whispered in the communicator.

"Now, I am very pissed off…"

**TBC…

* * *

**

**Sooo, I made a chapter 2 so soon. Be proud of me. Anyways, it's longer, and more humor, I guess. Sorry if I keep basing it on Yukino, but I want her to kick ass first so that I can focus on her/my past in chapter 3, then move on to S+S. Eeh, felt like skipping 6th period.**

**Review, and rock on?**

**-The Angels of Death **


	3. Enemy Appearance and Reminisce

**The Pains from the Depth of Your Heart**

**By, The Angels of Death **

**Summary: **AU. Kinomoto Sakura, Matsura Yukino: New students of Seijou High; Grade 11. Test subjects to Project 753159. Current status: Healthy, with slight amnesia. What would happen if Li Syaoran stumbled across this information?

**Pairings: **S+S

This story is dedicated to…Shauna Beattie, for accomplishing staying alive for 16 years without breaking down. Second, to Haide Namatsaru, who I am including into this chapter. Third, to Rebecca Delfin because…she at least tells me how it is in my stories. And lastly, to IsisoftheUnderground because she told me I had spelling errors. Not a lot of people tell me kindly about my errors. So…yes. Sad to say, but this chapter is going to include my past in it. If no one is interested, I say, you should close this window now, no?

**Chapter 3: Enemy Appearance and Reminisce

* * *

**

It was after school of their first day. Yukino was very mad. Sakura was very…I-laugh-in-your-face. They trailed after Tomoyo, who was then picked up by her bodyguards.

"Did you make friends with her?"

"…Yes and no."

"……?"

"……She wants me to model for her clothes. Course, I agreed. Maybe I can become better friends with her, this way?"

"…Sure."

Suddenly, Yukino flinched. Sakura stopped and stared at her.

"Yukino?"

"…I feel something is out of place. Sakura…follow Tomoyo's house, will you?"

"Okay. Call me if something is wrong."

Yukino nodded and disappeared in the trees as Sakura ran after the black car that Tomoyo sat in. Yukino sat in the very top in the trees and looked around. Then she spotted someone. Someone…wearing Seijou High uniforms and binoculars? Yes, someone across the street from her tree was standing at the very top of the leaves and watching Tomoyo's car drive past. The man didn't go after her. Simply watch her drive past before flinging a dagger at Yukino's direction.

Yukino tilted her head to the left and caught the dagger with a gloved hand. The man turned around and stared at Yukino as she stared back.

"You're that new girl."

"So kind of you to remember, Syaoran Li."

"What to do, now? Are you going to kill me?"

Secretly, Yukino stuck on a sticker the size of a fleck onto the dagger before she threw it back at Syaoran. He caught it, glaring at her. She smiled back and jumped to the road, walking back to headquarters, knowing fully well that Syaoran was going to follow her. Yukino walked slowly and Syaoran walked even slower. Yukino dug into her backpack and drew out a small smoke bomb that would last only a few seconds. So she tossed it behind her and sped away.

Syaoran hadn't expected it and was caught in the smoke before he ran through and saw that Yukino disappeared. He cursed and ran back to HIS headquarters.

* * *

"Sakura."

"_Yukino! What is up, chick?"_

"…Return to Headquarters."

"_Okay! Want a snack?"_

"…Sure."

Yukino made her way to the 74th floor, and went to her room, tossing her bag on her bed before walking back out. Sakura was beaming up at her and before her were two plates of…food! Yukino ate it all and suddenly became…un-Yukino like.

"Ooooh, Sakura! Let's go bungee jump! Like…"

She thought for awhile.

"LET'S BUNGEE JUMP OFF THIS BUILDING! Yeah, if people ask, then we were…advertising our doilies. They'll buy it."

Being Sakura, she nodded excitedly.

"Yeah let's go! Wheeee!"

Sakura bounced out to the stairs leading to the roof and waited excitedly for Yukino to come. Yukino skipped out holding some bungee cords and they both went to the roof. To be…led back down forcefully by a crew of agents.

Yes, Fujitaka knew that Yukino was going to be fed food, so he ordered a crew of his agents to lead them back into the house and lock the door.

Yukino sighed and just lay back and watched TV while sipping on some soda. One channel was cooking. Yukino strayed quickly away from that channel, to another, showing a daughter and mother being reunited. Yukino closed her eyes quickly to change into another channel. This one was music videos, so Yukino left it on for Sakura and left to go into her room and lie down.

Yukino started and finished her homework soon after and stayed far away from the computer.

So why did Yukino avoid cooking channels, reunions, and computers?

Soon after Yukino finished her homework, she lay in bed with her hands cushioning her head as she started recollecting her thoughts. (AN: Ah shit. Now you get to read my peachy little past. Wonderful, no?)

* * *

**_Flashbacks in Yukino's POV_**

_So when had all this shit started happening? I thought long and hard, and I couldn't remember. Everyday, life was hell. So why not just remember the most important ones…_

_It all started in school. Goddamn school. It was my sanctuary. Keyword: was._

_So I chatted online with my friend Rebecca happily. She was my only key to reality, sadly. Everyday after school I would go online and pray that she would come on too. Why am I that obsessed? Not really obsessed, more like, in need of someone to talk to. My mother used to just…yell. Yell and yell. Always. So I would ignore her and go on my computer and happily chat away. We would most likely talk about nonsense and ramble on about this and that, and sometimes help each other in homework. Well…not sometimes. Merely most of the times._

_I had food. Food makes me hyper and crazy. So I started typing nonstop about something that was funny. Then in the next day of school, I brought it up. It was one of my first mistakes. I never spoke to my group of friends. I just listened and laughed when something funny happened. But when I brought it up, I regret every moment. I can't tell a story if my life depended on it. And yet, I did. And everyone was silent except for Rebecca. She was laughing, so I was happy. But I thought over it and remembered that everyone else remained silent. So I looked away and someone else started up a conversation topic, which I strayed far away from._

_A few weeks after, we started to just…pick places to stand, and stand in a circle, talking. I wasn't included in the circle. If I were in it, then somehow, someway, I would be knocked out accidentally by someone, and just stand there as I watched my friends laugh about jokes. A piece of my heart broke. So, I walked away from them and headed to class early, to visit my teacher. Then that became my new routine. Go to school. Avoid my friends. Stay in the room for the rest of the morning. One of my good friends, Haide, came up to me._

"_Where were you, this morning? I was looking all over for you."_

_I didn't answer, and got out all of my supplies needed for today's lesson. I saw how worried Haide looked, so I sighed and started to be in the group again. Another mistake. I was included, that I was happy about, but then…I was being ignored. It started out with minor things, but then it got more and more mean and cruel._

_One of my other…friends: Guillermina. We all called her Guille for short. She was a good friend. Fun to talk to, and nice to everyone. But then…_

_Guille brought one of those novelty bouncy balls that they sell in those machines for a quarter. Everyone then started getting into them all over the school, bringing more and playing with them. _

_Guille bounced her little green "bouncy ball" happily. Everyone in the group watched her. Then Guille let Rebecca bounce it for awhile, before taking it away and not letting anyone else use it but her and Katie, another one of my friends. So we all waited until Katie went into school, which was always near when the bell ran. Then Guille started giving privileges to people except me. Another piece of my heart broke. I merely shrugged and left the group._

_And I started my routine again. And Katie came in this time. She demanded to know why I wasn't with them again._

_Why should I? I was nothing. Never needed, never spoken to, so why shall I keep going when I am nothing?_

_I simply told Katie that I was being ignored. She would hear nothing of it, and drag me with her to the group again. And they were nice to me…again. Until…_

_I was being ignored once more. Only…in the worst possible scenario. _

_As I walked with Katie to the group, Guille happily waved at us…or shall I say her?_

"_Hi, Katie!"_

_She waved to Katie happily, and looked at me for a moment before starting up another conversation. Another piece of my heart broke. I walked over to Haide and we spoke about everything and nothing and afterwards, we went to class. Then it kept being like that for 2 weeks. I would always walk to the group and be ignored in greetings while the other was happily welcomed. So I stood by and watched what they did. _

_It was panorama picture day. All 8th graders were to report to the field area and wait around until the crew was ready to take pictures. Guille asked my favorite teacher, Ms. Scura, if we could go with other people for awhile._

_I was speaking with Ms. Scura when Guille walked up and asked:_

"_Ms. Scura, can I go with Haide, Marco, and Becca?"_

"_Sure."_

"_And Katie?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And Yami and Renee and Janine?"_

"_Yup."_

_Guille walked off cheerfully. I looked away as tears clouded my vision. I never let them run down my cheeks. Never. If anyone even asked, I could say I never got sleep. And even that was true. So I watched Guille go with the group and another piece of my heart broke. I said goodbye to Ms. Scura and left._

_So then I left the group once more. No matter what, I was not going to go back. And I knew. I knew that I was never their friend. No one was my friend. I **had** no friend…Everyone always talked to me when they needed help with homework. That was what I am to people. Someone to speak to for aid in school. And…I helped them._

_Then Rebecca, my only link to reality from home…stopped talking to me. She ignored me. With her, was the rest of the group. I was…invisible once more. And another piece of my heart broke. Throughout what happened, she had been there to talk to me about other stuff and it made me feel happier and more cheerful. But then…she stopped talking to me. And I realized that she might have also been my friend for so long because of schoolwork. Was that all I was to people? Some nerd that was easy to fool around with?_

_So Rebecca stopped speaking to me, and I stopped speaking to everyone altogether. Not one minute would pass before someone needed help in something. This was when I only spoke. As I was meant to. Then I had to talk to her again. She had been borrowing some books for our language arts class, and I had to talk to her again, to see if she was nearly done._

_And this is what happened, on online chat._

"_Hi…"_

"_Hi."_

"_Do you still have my book?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Oh…May I have it back soon?"_

"_Okay."_

_And that was it. Later on, we had a talk, and I soon discovered that she was not my friend because I was **nice**. She had heard from the people I spoke to that I was her friend out of pity. When really I had told those people that I though she was my friend because I was nice. It was all mixed up and we agreed to become friends again. Only…online friends. She said it was how we really connected. I agreed, and another piece of my heart broke. So that was all at school. At home…_

"_KEEP YOUR HANDS ON THE TABLE!"_

_I winced and put my hand that was resting on my lap, onto the table as I ate. My mom glared at me as she continued cooking all the while muttering insults loudly about me. Another piece of my heart broke._

_My parents were proud of me, but my mother wasn't proud enough. I wasn't a proper lady. Currently, I was eating soup with two of my four brothers and my dad as my mom continued to cook .My mom yelled at me some more and said:_

"_You're not a proper lady! If you don't become one soon, I might have to get you an arranged marriage!"_

…_Arranged marriage. No one does that shit anymore, and she wants to get me an arranged marriage. I had enough. I stopped eating and left the dinner table and walked to my room, as my mother cursed me again. My mother…hated me. After awhile…I stopped eating properly._

_Everyday, I would just…not eat until dinner, where I sat alone in my room and ate quietly. My stomach always growled in protest, but then…I was never hungry. My mother made me eat something, shoving it at me and ordering me to eat it as she continued making more food. I simply stared at it for an hour before I threw it away in the trash can behind her back. No…I was not bulimic…or anorexic…but…I simply had no appetite. _

_Mom always yelled at me for using the computer for so much, when in reality, I used it to read. She cursed me and at one point, she threatened to kill me. No one ever spoke about that moment, but it still goes on in my mind. And so I lay in bed and stared at the ceiling, not falling asleep at all. Some people might think I suffer from insomnia. Maybe I do…_

_But every night or every day of every week for one year, I recollect my memories of all that had happened, and I cry silently to sleep. First one tear escaped and trailed down my cheek. Then another. And another. Until I was silently crying and cursing myself for all of this._

_I was simply…nothing. And I wanted to die. Someone have pity on me and just shoot me…I have no desire to commit suicide…but if this goes on any longer I won't have the hesitation to kill myself._

_**End Flashbacks

* * *

**_

And suddenly it happened once more. Tears sprung out from Yukino's eyes as she cried silently to sleep.

Dying…all she wanted to do was die. All she could do was…

To reminisce.

**TBC…

* * *

**

**Yes, that is my fucking ugly past. If you think I'm an idiot for being hurt about this, then fine. I have more stuff to worry about then your opinions…**

**Seriously…all of this is true. And even though I might've made my friends look bad in these Flashbacks…I'll just take it back. They all are good people…it's just the shit that happened that made them look bad.**

**Review and do whatever you feel like…**

**-The Angels of Death**


	4. A Soak in the Rain and a New Arrival

**The Pains from the Depth of Your Heart**

**By, The Angels of Death**

**Summary: **AU. Kinomoto Sakura, Matsura Yukino: New students of Seijou High; Grade 11. Test subjects to Project 753159. Current status: Healthy, with slight amnesia. What would happen if Li Syaoran stumbled across this information?

**Pairings: **S+S

Dedicated to…everyone who reads this. o.O Because…I'm still shocked that you READ this.

Also…all that stuff in the 3rd chapter, it did happen.

**Chapter 4: A Soak in the Rain and a New Arrival

* * *

**

A week after Yukino cried in bed, she sat on the roof of JAC. She leaned against a ledge, left leg straight, right leg bent, and right arm resting on it. In the far corner, where the door leading to the stairs, were two armed men, who were protecting the stairway. As the rain pelted the city, Yukino stared blankly at the floor. It had disturbed her greatly when she thought back to the times when she hurt most.

She felt something out of place in the air and signaled the men to leave. They were barely amateurs who could scarcely even protect themselves. They both nodded and left. Yukino sighed and stared straight ahead of her.

"What do you want?"

A shadowy figure stepped into view and Yukino pointed a gun at it.

"Answer me."

"Yukino."

The voice…she recalled hearing it before, but couldn't figure where.

"What."

"…It's me…"

"Who the hell is 'me'?"

The figure stepped into the light provided from the streetlights. Yukino choked at who she saw.

"What…the fuck are you doing here, Haide?"

Haide Namatsaru. Her one childhood friend whom she left in search of a better family. She stood out from most with her black wavy hair and brown eyes. Yukino glared at her.

"Go home."

"Come back."

"Never."

Haide stared at Yukino and saw how much she changed. No more was the nice girl that used to come over to her house to joke around with. And it saddened her to see her old friend like this.

"You've changed…"

"All for the better."

"…Why?"

"Why do you ask so many goddamn questions?"

"…Everyone misses you."

"I doubt that."

Haide sighed. Yukino smiled at her.

"No worries, I'll go online from the computer so we can keep in touch. How does that sound?"

Haide smiled sadly before she nodded and turned around to leave.

"Wait."

Haide turned around and stared questionably. Yukino hesitated before she said softly.

"Tell everyone…that I said hello…"

"Sure."

And Haide left from within the shadows. Yukino ran her hand through her hair a little before she turned at left from the pouring rain. She opened the door to see Sakura staring at her.

"What is it?"

"…I heard your conversation."

"Isn't that eavesdropping?"

"Not to me, no."

"Then you need to update your dictionary."

Yukino walked past Sakura.

"You should go back, at least to say hello by yourself."

She stopped when she saw the glare that Yukino shot at her.

"It is my business and…I'll think about it."

Sakura smiled cheerfully and literally bounced off the walls.

"Yay! You know what you need, Yukino? Food!"

Sakura dragged Yukino into the…house? The…house floor…the place? Either way, it's what they called home. So they, along with Touya, Yukito, Fujitaka, and his wife Nadeshiko, they ate dinner peacefully…that is…until…

"Heheh, remember that **Yuki**no and **Yuki**to joke I said before? Heheh…"

Fujitaka started laughing hard as he remembered the cheesy joke. Everyone stared dumbfounded. Then Yukino fell off her chair, laughing. Maybe it was because of the food? But then Sakura laughed at Yukino and snorted in her drink. Touya and Yukito laughed at Sakura. Touya choked on his evil broccoli and had Yukito use the Heimlich maneuver. Nadeshiko laughed at Touya. And Fujitaka laughed harder because he thought they were all laughing at his joke.

After they finished up dinner, they went to the huge living to watch…FAMILY FUED!

"_We surveyed a hundred people. Name an animal you might see at the zoo."_

Yukino, still hyper from the meal, sat up a little from her position of lying on the floor, back facing the ceiling.

"Oh oh oh oh oh oh! Giraffe!"

"_A giraffe!"_

"_Let's see if it's up on the board. Giiiiraffe!"_

_Ding!_

"_You are correct!"_

Yukino grinned.

"Hells yeah, that's what I'm talkin' about."

She looked at everyone with a sudden idea.

"Let's go play the family feud!"

Everyone remained silent before they all reached over and smacked Yukino from the back of her head. She rubbed it, pouting, while she continued to watch with her new 'family'.

'Aaah…this is the life. That…I never knew.'

Yukino frowned on this and pondered for the rest of the day, not noticing a shadow behind one of the window balconies.

**TBC…

* * *

**

**So…that's chapter 4. Sorry it had to be short, but I had to type quickly, because…my mom yelled at me again…So…I'll try to update as soon as possible behind her back.**

**Thanks for reading and review, if possible. It cheers me up greatly.**


	5. Unexpected Battle

**The Pains from the Depth of Your Heart**

**By, The Angels of Death**

**Summary: **AU. Kinomoto Sakura, Matsura Yukino: New students of Seijou High; Grade 11. Test subjects to Project 753159. Current status: Healthy, with slight amnesia. What would happen if Li Syaoran stumbled across this information?

**Pairings: **S+S

Dedicated to…Shauna Beattie because…heh, you'll find out soon. Hells yeah, the action is _just_ about to start.

**Chapter 5: Unexpected Battle

* * *

**

Sakura watched Tomoyo Daidouji enter her sleek black car, armed by two of her four bodyguards, from a far. As she was driven away, Sakura silently and swiftly followed behind, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, to stay out of view. As she jumped towards another rooftop, she slammed against something. Or…someone. Or…some _guy_.

Sakura Kinomoto was currently sprawled on top of Syaoran Li. He groaned in pain as he sat up, causing Sakura to lose balance and fall next to him. She sat up and glared at him as he glared back.

"What the heck are you doing on a freaking rooftop, guy who I don't know?"

Syaoran sneered at her.

"It's none of your business. What are _you_ doing on a rooftop?"

Sakura smiled haughtily at him.

"I was enjoying the scenery."

He scoffed at her.

"You liar."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Oooh! I love these arguments! Where's my popcorn…"

Syaoran and Sakura turned to stare at a girl who possessed light brown hair and bluish green eyes. She grinned at them as she waved.

"Hi! I'm Shauna. What is up, eh?"

They both blinked. Who was this odd person? Sakura and Syaoran shared an icy glare at each other before they turned back to the mystery girl…to find that she disappeared.

"Where'd she go!"

Syaoran shrugged and opened his mouth to retort a smart-ass comeback, until he noted that Sakura disappeared as well. He raised an eyebrow before walking to school.

* * *

"_Sakura…"_

"What?"

"_You didn't keep watch on Daidouji, did you?"_

"I ran into a hindrance."

"_Try not to again, this time. I'll watch over her for you."_

"Good."

"_I'll see you in class."_

"Okay."

The communication device did some sounds like…

_Crackle…sizzle…pop!_

And Fujitaka's voice drifted into her ears.

"_Yukino."_

"_Sir?"_

"_Report to HQ at once. Sakura?"_

"Hai?"

"_Protect Daidouji while we're gone."_

"Yosh." (Yosh is like…Yes. Or, okay.)

Sakura started running to school, knowing full well that while Yukino is gone, no one is protecting Tomoyo. She skidded to a halt at the entrance to school and ran in, crashing into someone again. Rubbing her head, she whined.

"Damnit, that's twice in one friggin' hour!"

"With that Li guy?"

"Yukino?"

Sakura lifted her head up a little to see Yukino stretched out on the floor. Sakura blinked a little before she screeched.

"WHAT ARE YOU _DOING? _! GET TO HQ ALREADY! VAMOOSE!"

Yukino scrambled to her feet and waved goodbye as she printed to HQ, leaving a trail of dust behind her. Sakura shook her head and sat there, before remembering Tomoyo had no guards with her at the moment.

"Oh shit!"

And Sakura ran in the school, before abruptly stopping.

_Oh crap…what room does Tomoyo have right now!_

Sakura started panicking and running throughout the school, slamming open each and every door, poke her head through, then slamming it and running again.

_Oh god…oh god, oh god, oh god. Where is she!

* * *

_

The moment Tomoyo was unguarded, she was currently out in the field for P.E. Tomoyo glanced around.

'I wonder where Yukino is. She said she would give me pointers on how to run quickly without hurting myself…'

"**Tomoyo Daidouji, to the office. Tomoyo Daidouji, to the office."**

The P.E teacher nodded at her and Tomoyo left towards the office, confused. As she walked in the empty hallways, she shivered. Why were the P.E uniform shorts so…_short_?

"Tomoyo Daidouji?"

Tomoyo turned towards the deep male voice to see a man standing before her. He smiled, as he said.

"I'm here to escort you to your home."

Tomoyo quirked an eyebrow.

"Am I not supposed to go to the office?"

"Oh no…I was waiting for you over there, but since you took awhile, I'm came to you, instead."

Tomoyo found it all suspicious.

"Is there anything wrong?"

"No…your mother just ordered me to bring you home immediately for your daily sewing lessons."

"I don't have lessons until tomorrow."

"It seems that Ms. Yamamoto had rescheduled."

Tomoyo took a step back as she glared at the man.

"I haven't had Ms. Yamamoto as my teacher since I was 13!"

The man growled and Tomoyo's eyes widened, before she turned and ran as far away as she could from the man. She heard him curse before he called for back-up and chase after her. Tomoyo's heart started beating rapidly as she panicked.

_Oh my god…I'm going to die. Someone help me.

* * *

_

Sakura ran as fast as she could to find Tomoyo.

_Oh crap. Oooh crap. I'm going to be in deep shit soon._

Sakura rounded the corner of the halls and crashed into someone. The irony of it all, no? Sakura shook her dizzy head and looked up to see Tomoyo lying there, crying. Just her luck! Sakura inwardly cheered for finding Tomoyo, but then fear washed over her as she saw a platoon of men surrounding them. Sakura looked around in fear.

_Oooh fuck. I **am** in deep shit… Okay…I'm surrounded in all areas…except…_

Sakura looked up and grinned. She carried Tomoyo by piggy-back and put on a metal cap to her head as she covered Tomoyo in a blanket to shield her from the…

_Glass!_

Sakura's metal cap crashed into the sun roof and glass shards scattered around Tomoyo's blanket, which Sakura immediately discarded as she ran from the top of the school's roof. Tomoyo had been unconscious the whole time, which she thanked god for. What would she say when Tomoyo found out that she had inhuman powers such as being able to take a giant leap? She turned on her communication device that was still in her ear.

"Hello? Someone?"

But then Sakura listened in on what was happening through the communication device. Yukino's voice blared in her ears as she shouted.

"_FALL BACK! I SAID FALL BACK! DON'T MOVE FORWARD YOU DAMN IDIOTS!"_

**(To those who do not watch war movies, I am a sucker for them. Fall back means retreat.)**

Sakura continued running to the Daidouji residence as she listened in with widened eyes as she heard gunshots slice through the air and people's screams of pain as they were hit with a bullet.

"_FALL BA-…!"_

Yukino's voice was halted and a wave of fear washed over her. What the hell was happening! Sakura tried to breathe normally, when she had stopped. As she reached the mansion, she leapt over the 10 feet gate and ran towards the front door, banging her fist frantically against it.

One of Tomoyo's bodyguards opened the door and raised an eyebrow at the site of Sakura. Sakura looked around before showing the bodyguard her badge, showing that she was a member of JAC.

"Tomoyo was attacked and I believe they are in pursuit of me at the moment. I suggest you heighten the security as Tomoyo rests behind a steel door room covered with your best guards in AND out of her room."

The bodyguard nodded and locked the door behind Sakura and led her down to a well protected room, where Sakura laid Tomoyo before sitting on a chair, exhausted.

* * *

Yukino burst into the doors of HQ and ran all the way up to Fujitaka's office, where she burst through the doors and collapsed on the floor, tired. Fujitaka raised an eyebrow before getting back to business.

"Yukino. There is a war raging from the outskirts of Tomoeda, where you, and a platoon of our best agents will go and help our comrades fight to victory. Understood?"

Yukino nodded tiredly before she got up and walked out.

As she led the squad down towards the battlefield, she stopped, making everyone halt after her. The battlefield only yards away, she grimaced as the smell of death and iron wafted to her nose. She looked through her binoculars to see that their allies were losing, desperately needing backup. She turned around and beckoned every forward to crowd around her.

"I need 2 of our best snipers. I want you to hide in a secluded area where you can have a view of the battlefield and take out as much of the enemy as possible. Stay hidden, don't get shot."

Two men ran away from the group, going into positions.

"First platoon is to follow me and attack as many as we can. Second platoon is to cover us. Shoot from afar. Mortars are to go in position and bomb as many as you can AWAY from your own company. And third platoon is to control the machine guns. Don't shoot like crazy. It'll cost you your life. Okay, move out."

Yukino took out her gun and started running to the battlefield, with first platoon following behind her.

Their allies who were losing cheered as they saw them coming and started attacking with new vigor. Yukino smiled. Now…the real battle began.

After more than half of the enemy troops were either on the floor dead, or wounded, something no one would have ever guessed, happened. Enemy tanks arrived to the scene and started blasting the ground, blowing soldiers away and wounding most. Dread washed over Yukino and she yelled.

"FALL BACK!"

The sounds of bombs whooshing in the air drowned out her voice and she watched in fear as most of her men lay on the floor, crying out for help. The ones who _could_ fight on still continued to move forward.

"I SAID FALL BACK! DON'T MOVE FORWARD YOU DAMN IDIOTS!"

Yukino hid behind a house and shot at snipers who were attacking her men mercilessly. When she saw one of her last men from first platoon fall to the floor, lifeless, everything stopped. Yukino's heart wrenched and as she saw second platoon run forward to the battlefield, she yelled to no avail, wanting to save their lives.

"FALL BA-…!"

A mortar bomb landed 10 feet away from Yukino, causing her to be blasted away and crash against a brick house that somehow remained standing. Her head slumped as she let the darkness envelope her senses.

* * *

Fujitaka paced around his offices as the radio sitting on his desk had heard Yukino's scream to fall back halt. And Fujitaka stopped pacing as he stared at the radio.

**TBC…

* * *

**

**Yeah, I know. You think I'm crazy. Being so descriptive about war tactics? Heh…I'm also a sucker for war movies. Especially a 10 disc DVD Movie called The Band of Brothers. Awesome movie, it is.**

**Review, and I hope you enjoyed it. I know I have. –grins-**

**-The Angels of Death**


	6. The Arrangement

**The Pains from the Depth of Your Heart**

**By, The Angels of Death**

**Summary: **AU. Kinomoto Sakura, Matsura Yukino: New students of Seijou High; Grade 11. Test subjects to Project 753159. Current status: Healthy, with slight amnesia. What would happen if Li Syaoran stumbled across this information?

**Pairings: **S+S

Dedicated to anyone who cares. Because everyone deserves a dedication once in awhile.

Notice: There is…a LOT if cussing in here. So, if you don't tolerate cussing, I suggest you hop away.

**Chapter 6: The Arrangement

* * *

**

_Where am I……I don't seem to remember where I am…am I dead? No…I hear something…Is that Sakura? Was she captured with me? No…she's talking to my head bodyguard, Shimitsu…JAC?_

Tomoyo blearily opened her eyes before regretting it as her eyes shut. Then she opened them again to adjust to the brightness. Once her eyes were adjusted to the lighting, she took in her surroundings. She noted that she was currently tucked into some blankets while laid on a futon in…her house's treasure room? The treasure room was the most heavily guarded room in the house. Or…mansion.

Tomoyo watched Sakura converse quietly with Shimitsu for a little longer before Sakura saw that she was awake. Sakura smiled and waved at her before turning back to Shimitsu. Tomoyo ran a hand through her tangled mess of hair. But then she stopped as she felt something jab her lightly. Tomoyo pulled out something sharp and stared at it as it glinted in the light.

_Glass?_

Tomoyo stared dumbfounded at the shard of glass as it caught the light and glinted.

…_What's going on?_

"You're wondering what happened, no?"

Tomoyo glanced at Sakura before nodding. Sakura grinned and held out her hand, as if asking for a handshake.

"Hi. I'm Sakura Kinomoto. Your undercover bodyguard. Secret agent from JAC."

Tomoyo blinked before nervously laughing.

"Are you serious?"

Sakura nodded and showed Tomoyo her badge.

"Why-…"

"Because you are currently being hunted down by a group of gang members, for reasons unknown."

Gang members? What the hell had she been drinking, lately? Sakura smiled warmly at her from her kneeling position next to the futon, before she stood up and proceeded to walk out the door. Sakura stopped and looked at Tomoyo.

"Don't leave this room unless you want a death warrant. I have business to attend to."

Sakura changed her tone of voice from serious to cheerful, as she grinned and waved Tomoyo good-bye.

"See you at school in 4 days. School's cancelled since they need to repair a sunroof that I secretly broke. Bye!"

Tomoyo fingered the shard.

_Oh…I just crashed into a sunroof. It all makes sense now…sadly.

* * *

_

"Where's is Yukino, dad?"

Sakura stared at the back of her adoptive father's slumped form, as he watched the city do what they normally did from the window. Fujitaka remained silent. Sakura persisted.

"Dad…where is she?"

Fujitaka slumped even more, is possible, before he hesitated to answer.

"Sakura…Yukino was sent to lead an army into battle. From what I'm informed…she could be dead…along with the 49 men I sent. They all fought valiantly, and will be honored for their death…but…enemy tanks appeared at the last moment and killed all of them. No one survived, Sakura."

Fujitaka sighed and shut his eyes tiredly, before he opened them and turned to watch his adopted daughter cry silently, as her shoulders shook and she tried to wipe away her tears vigorously.

"Sakura…Yukino wouldn't have wanted you to cry over her death."

Sakura shook her head.

"S-she would've said something like…Dood, cry over my death. Cuz, it'll make me feel all awesome-o to know that you friggin cared. Now run off to bed, quick like bunny."

Sakura laughed bitterly. Fujitaka smiled sadly before turning to the door where his secretary burst in, clutching a letter tightly in her hand.

"Sir."

"This isn't a good time to speak, Hana."

"Sir…please. It seems that the enemy sent us you a letter of proposition. A trade involving Matsura-san."

Fujitaka and Sakura stared at the letter before jolting to life and both scrambling over to the letter in haste.

_To the owner of JAC:_

_Yes…I know about your agency. Even behind that stupid little cover-up of yours. What was it, doilies? You fool…And now I hold with me ten wounded prisoners. Good bargain, no? Oooh, what do we have here? Yukino Matsura, one of your top agents, is she not? Too bad that she'll have to die. Along with your two best snipers, and 7 of your best field commanders and tactic professionals. So sad…the best assassination agency in all of Japan loses the best of the best. However…I could spare all. In exchange for…_

_Tomoyo Daidouji. She is in your protection, is she not? In exchange for her, 10 of your best agents are spared. No worries, I'll give you 24 hours to decide. _

_Scornfully yours,_

_Ichiro Hoshiwa. _

Fujitaka sighed and crumpled the letter in his fist before turning to Sakura.

"We can't give Tomoyo to the enemy."

Sakura sighed, knowing how true it was. All they could do was pray that Yukino and the others were okay.

* * *

Yukino groaned and opened her eyes tiredly. She was…sprawled on a very…contaminated, cruddy, filthy, dirty, dusty, grimy, icky, messy, unclean, unhygienic, unkempt, unsanitary, untidy, unswept, unwashed, crummy, stained, smudged, sooty, and downright YUCKY floor.

Then she saw she was in a huge…too much words to describe it…jail cell with nine of her men she thought she had lost. One, she recalled his name was James, looked up at her, before smiling sadly.

"Looks like we're stuck here before someone rescues us."

"Is this all?" Yukino's gaze swept across the jail cell in anger as tears sprouted from her eyes.

"Is this all who survived?"

James nodded sadly. Yukino looked at the wounded and stifled an urge to throw-up from the stench. She shakily got onto her feet as she banged on the jail cell weakly.

An armed man came into view as he asked gruffly.

"Whattya want?"

Yukino pointedly looked at the wounded agents.

"They're wounded. Send a medical doctor, or at least give me first aid kit."

The man grunted in reply and started walking away. Yukino stared after him, before her anger released.

"Is that how you are? No mercy, even to the wounded? They're dying!"

The man stopped before he turned to look at Yukino's pleading gaze.

"If you leave now, even god won't forgive for what you've done."

The man sighed before opening the door to the cell. Yukino made no run to escape and held back James from even trying, as she received the kit. She nodded at him.

"Thank you."

"No thank you kiss?"

Yukino glared at him.

"Don't push it."

He chuckled dryly and left, locking the cell door behind him. James stopped trying to get away from Yukino's weak but firm grasp.

"Why didn't you let me go?"

Yukino merely looked at him before turning to the wounded agents on the floor who were unconscious.

"If you tried to escape, that man wouldn't hesitate to shoot you and not give me the kit. Why escape when you could have spared your teammates lives?"

And James tiredly slumped against the wall as Yukino knelt down the floor to attend to one of the wounded. Yukino stared at a woman who suffered from a bullet in the shoulder and gash on her cheek. Yukino felt her forehead and saw that she was suffering from a fever. She looked around and saw a grimy sink that at least had one clean cup and towel. But that would have to wait.

Yukino looked around, trying to find _something_ that she could pull out the bullet with. When she found none, Yukino rubbed her eyes tiredly and frowned at what had to do. Yukino closed her eyes tightly as she reached inside the girl's wound to pull out the bullet. After a few minutes which felt like hours, Yukino pulled out the bloody bullet, and stared at it. She placed it carefully on the floor and bandaged the girl's shoulder. After that was done, Yukino placed a band aid on the cheek and left to the sink, praying there was warm water.

Yukino blinked, shocked that there was. She put lukewarm water in the cup and got the towel wet, before squeezing out all of the excess water. She made her way to the girl, whose name was…Linda? She stopped when she looked at what Linda was wearing. A huge jacket…and a sweater and pants. Then Yukino recalled medical training.

_If you come across a patient in need of treatment for a minor fever, do NOT wrap them up in a blanket if they are shivering. It is best to keep them in a cool area. So no extra jackets either._

Yukino looked at her own jacket, which was the school uniform required jacket, since Yukino had no time to change. She moved Linda from her sitting position to lie on the floor, as she took off her jacket and laid it over Linda's still form as Yukino removed the jacket. She placed the folded warm towel on Linda's forehead and forced Linda to drink the cold water.

_The patient must drink cool liquids. A lukewarm bath or sponge bath may help reduce the cold temperature._

She folded Linda's jacket and placed it under her head, so Linda could use it as a pillow. Satisfied, Yukino looked around the room for more patients…to see James help a thirsty man drink some cool water. She smiled and her gaze landed on…Yukino stifled a choke. Her heart wrenched as she saw one man who lost his leg from the knee down. Yukino crawled over to the man and started bandaging what remained. She cleaned off the blood covering his face with a piece of the wet towel she tore off, and moved him into a lying position.

Yukino looked around to see a man with his back facing the ceiling, and a shard of glass sticking out. Yukino scowled at his condition. Did these people who held them hostage be anymore cruel? Yukino slowly pulled out the glass and stared at it. She carefully placed it on the floor, next to the bloody bullet, and put a gauze held down by huge band-aid on his shoulder. She then carefully turned him onto his back and checked for any other injuries. None.

She looked around and saw that that was all that needed great care for. Then her gaze landed onto the shard of glass and bloodied bullet. She fumbled into her pants pocket and took out a small mirror that Sakura had told her to keep in her pocket, because she claimed she had no room in her backpack and only pocket. Yukino inched it out of the bars and saw two men guarding the door, one being the man who kindly gave them a first aid kit.

Yukino's heart wrenched again. She couldn't kill that man who had helped them. She looked around the room and found no other way to somehow knock him unconscious. She dryly whistled for the man and he rounded the corner, away from the other soldier's view. Yukino pointedly stood in the middle of the cell, holding out the first aid kit.

"I'm done. Thank you for your kindness."

The man nodded and unlocked the cell door, while walking inside the cell. James didn't even try to escape knowing that Yukino had a plan. As the man reached out for the kit, Yukino ran forward and stuffed the towel into his mouth before he could utter a sound and Yukino hit the pressure point with her hand. He crumpled to the floor, unconscious. Yukino signaled James to stay there as she picked up the towel and bullet.

Yukino ran towards the other guard in a blur and flicked the bullet, where it embedded itself into his heart, and covered the man's mouth with the towel before he could muffle a scream. Yukino looked around the place and grabbed the keys, looking carefully into the other cells. Yukino nearly did throw up. Hundreds of bodies were literally thrown carelessly, some moaning for help, others merely lifeless.

"James…"

James scrambled to his feet and ran to where Yukino was. And yes, he DID throw up. James turned away and ran into a corner, retching on the floor. Hmm…never knew the floor could get even more dirty, no? Yukino glanced at the other 2 cells not including where she was and the one with the bodies.

"James, drag each and every body from this fucking dog pile and check very closely for any heart beat. Help as many as you can. I won't tolerate my men dying when I have control of their lives at this very moment."

James nodded and started carefully carrying one body from the top to the floor, where he checked for a heartbeat.

_Bah-boom…bah-boom…bah-boom…_

He smiled and carried him to the cell he was in, where there was plenty of room.

"This'll be where the living will be placed…"

He looked away and continued checking pulses, dragging and carrying them to the floor, and smiling as hope bloomed into his heart. So far…out of 20 people, 2 were dead, 5 with minor wounds. He glanced at Yukino, who was trying keys desperately to open another cell door. Yukino sighed and glared at the keys that jingled and glinted into the dim light.

'Fucking keys…'

Yukino tried another key and once she heard a satisfying click, she opened the door.

"Hello?"

She cautiously walked in and looked around.

"Holy fucking shit."

Yukino stared at the mounds of weapons and ammunition that was carelessly thrown into a pile. She spotted her beloved katana and gun, as she smiled gleefully.

"Yeeeeees, Imma go medieval on all of these guys' asses!"

Yukino cheered some more before strapping her katana on her back, attaching the gun holster around her hip, and taking a rifle that she knew belonged to no one here. She put on a soldier's helmet and opened the last cell door.

"What the fuck?"

Yukino stared dumbfounded at hers as well as other agent's communication devices as well as other little electronic gadgets. And…Yukino nearly cried.

"Oh my god…it's…a door…"

Yukino walked to the dingy door and hugged it…somehow.

"It's a dooooor…"

She looked around at papers and files scattered across a filthy table. She picked one up. And another. And another. Personal information of this company. How fucking lucky was she? Yukino retrieved her backpack from the 3rd cell and stuffed all of the paperwork in it. All but one. The one piece of paper that was getting her out of here.

The paper with the address of this shitty agency. How fucking wonderful…Yukino placed her communication device to her ear and turned it on.

"Hello? Hello! Anyone from JAC! WHERE THE FUCK IS EVERYONE!"

_"Hey, damn! Hold your horses, god. Who is this?"_

"Who is this? DON'T YOU MESS WITH ME! THIS IS YUKINO MATSURA AND I DEMAND TO SPEAK WITH MR. KINOMOTO!"

_"Holy shit, Yukino!"_

"What?"

_"It's Sakura!"_

"Sakura? Fuck…get over here and RESCUE ME!"

_"WHERE!"_

"………Wait."

Yukino told Sakura the address and Sakura said to stay put, and that she along with many others would attack the place soon.

"Sakura."

_"What?"_

"……Bring as many medical doctors as possible. Many are wounded and we also need to bring back the…dead bodies. At least for their families."

_"Okay, bye."_

"Later."

Yukino turned to James and saw he was done.

"How many dead?"

"…7."

Yukino cursed for underestimating the enemy.

"Seriously wounded?"

"2."

"Minor wounded."

"Everyone else."

"At least how many are awake?"

"Just you and me."

"……Aw shit."

Yukino beckoned James forward and showed him the 3rd cell full of weapons that were theirs and others that were just…there. James retrieved his weapon and Yukino screwed on a silencer on her gun. She grabbed as many grenades as she could hold and gas bombs. Then, Yukino looked at James.

"Stay here and take care of everyone. Guard them with your life, James."

James nodded. Yukino slid the dead guard's body away from the door with her foot. Then she turned to him.

"I'm going to clear this level of the floor. If I'm correct, we're in the first floor of this shitty building. If you hear me die, don't even fucking dare come after me. Simply stay put and help the wounded get loaded onto the trucks that are coming."

And Yukino left without a second thought. James sighed and went to fetch a thirsty man some water.

* * *

Yukino sat in a crouching position, and peeked around the corner to see two guards coming her way from patrolling the halls. She shot them and watched them fall to the floor with a blank look. Then she walked through the halls, not shooting at the security cameras. If they saw one of the cameras were broken, they would most likely come down to check at what happened. Yukino rounded another corner and saw a group of men who were playing cards on the floor. Yukino tossed a gas bomb and watched them cough violently before fainting onto the floor, unconscious.

Then she grabbed a map of the building from one of the commanding officers. Two more hallways. She glanced at one hallway and saw a shivering man do patrol. A beginner, most likely. Yukino shot him and heard footsteps echo in the halls.

Four armed guards that looked highly experienced rushed over to the dead beginner.

"What happened to him, sir?"

"…I don't know. Check the prisoner cells."

One of the armed men got up and started running before he was shot in the back of the head. Another one of the four armed men turned his head to look down the hallway. He was shot at a nerve in his neck. The remaining two looked around, frightened.

"Where's is coming from!"

And the one who spoke had a bullet through his heart. The remaining guard looked around.

"Where are you? Show yourself."

And he was shot. And Yukino jumped from the ceiling where she had been leveled on by having her feet and hand balancing her while she shot with one hand. Yukino went to the last level and walking into the remaining guard. He sneered and raised his hand back, as if to slap her, but Yukino shot him before he tried. She stared at his still form.

"When you run into an enemy, it's best not to leave any openings. Fool…"

And Yukino walked away.

* * *

Sakura stared at the building in disgust. It was rotting and deteriorated. Why would an agency take up a place like this?

"Yukino."

"_Yes?"_

"Where are you?"

"_In the very first floor. It's all cleared, so evacuate the wounded and the dead and after that…bomb the place."_

"Right."

Sakura watched the men rush in and carry the 48 that were unable to walk on stretchers, where they were looked after by medical technicians and paramedics. When they were all driven away to safety, Sakura looked at Yukino and an agent she recalled was named James, walk out of the dilapidated building. Yukino waved at her before looking at the building.

"I got into the security room and checked all of the cameras and collected tapes. No one else is in that building except armed guards. Most of which I might've killed."

Sakura nodded and climbed into a tank that they had driven over in case of another battle. She professionally took the controls in her hand and raised the cannon until it was directed to the very last floor. Then, she fired. And driven away before anything could harm her from all of the rubble. Yukino and James ran and hopped onto a moving truck that was headed to JAC and stared at the building.

"That building was a piece of shit. I swear, when I capture the head honcho is this shitty agency, Imma go medieval on HIS ass, _and _give him some interior design lessons."

James snickered at the thought and continued to watch the building, as it shrunk away from his view.

* * *

Fujitaka stood at Penguin Park, sitting on one of the many benches. A hooded figure came into view and sat next to Fujitaka. He stared straight ahead to the Penguin slide, before looking at the man.

"I have come up with my decision."

His voice was wheezy, as the man spoke up.

"That is good. So you see it my way?"

"Yes…somehow. It breaks my heart to give away Daidouji-san, but as long as I get my agents back."

"That is good. Now, where is she?"

Fujitaka pointed to a sleek black car, exactly the ones Tomoyo gets driven in. The man stood up, his back having a slight hunch from too much slumping. As he opened the door, a foot shot out and kicked him to the floor. The man lay there, slightly shocked at what had happened. Someone gruffly took him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up.

"Ichiro Hoshiwa, you are under arrest for murder, kidnapping, and 4 charges of…molestation."

James grimaced at this. The guy raped 4 chicks. Was the world ending? James led him into a police car, where he was then taken to jail to await a trial with the court of law. Once he was in a jail cell, someone blasted a wall in, and he escaped.

* * *

Ichiro looked at two people that were kneeling before him in one of the rooms in his mansion. He grinned evilly.

"Thank you for rescuing me, my two top agents. Raise your head as I call your name. Syaoran Li."

Syaoran raised his head up to meet Ichiro's eyes, as his own glinted evilly in the ray of light that penetrated through the closed blinds.

"And…Eriol Hiiragizawa."

Eriol looked up and smiled mysteriously at him.

**TBC…

* * *

**

**Hahah, I made Eriol evil. Oooh, the suspense, no? Anyways, the taking the bullet out with your hand idea rightfully belongs to my bubby Becca. I thank her greatly for the idea. Because if she had not told me, I would've made Yukino take the bullet out with a hair clip. o.O**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed it, and I'm glad. This is the longest chapter I've made so far, and I plan to make even longer ones. Eheheh…-plans-**

**Review! It's what makes me want to bounce around happily before I fall off my chair.**

**-The Angels of Death**


	7. More Arrivals and Jedi Knights?

**The Pains from the Depth of Your Heart**

**By, The Angels of Death**

**Summary: **AU. Kinomoto Sakura, Matsura Yukino: New students of Seijou High; Grade 11. Test subjects to Project 753159. Current status: Healthy, with slight amnesia. What would happen if Li Syaoran stumbled across this information?

**Pairings: **S+S

No more dedications…too tired.

**Chapter 7: More Arrivals and Jedi Knights?**

* * *

Yukino sat on one of the ledges at the very top of the building, so her feet were dangling carelessly over the 74 floored building. She wore black dress pants and black button-up shirt. Today, they would honor the men that had risked their lives at the battle with a memorial ceremony. Yukino leaned forward a little to peer down at the streets of Tomoeda, every single citizen merely a speckle from her view. Yukino smiled sadly. 

"I can…jump. And splat my guts all over the floor. That'd be good…I might even join my men, dying in the worst possible way."

And Yukino let herself slip over the ledge.

* * *

Fujitaka, wearing a black ensemble, looked out the window, pondering over many jumbled thoughts. Then he saw a streak of black zoom past his window and Fujitaka nearly fell over in surprise. 

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

* * *

Sakura looked out of a window from the 65th floor, or…the lunchroom floor. Sakura stirred her cup of coffee as she stared out of the window, spacing out. Then she saw a streak of black zoom past the window and Sakura dropped her coffee, letting the cup smash and coffee still on the floor. 

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

* * *

Haide hummed as she walked to the 53rd floor of the building, seeming that stairs was the kind of exercise she needed. She grinned. Giving a surprise visit was the best idea ever. Haide stopped to look out on of the windows, admiring the view. A streak of black zoomed past the window and Haide nearly fell down the very…long stairs. 

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

* * *

Syaoran and Eriol were watching the company of JAC to see if anything suspicious would happen. Eriol saw Yukino at the roof and pointed it out to Syaoran. 

"You think she can see us?"

Syaoran shook his head.

"I doubt it."

But Syaoran and Eriol looked back at the roof to see Yukino gone and a black streak zoom past the window. They both sat up from their lying position on the floor to look at it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"

* * *

Shauna skipped on the sidewalk happily before looking up at the clear blue sky cheerfully. 

"Nice day…"

Then she spotted something black in the sky and saw it was heading towards her. Shauna panicked and dove into a bush.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! HOLY SHIT! THERE'S MY BAG OF POPCORN!"

* * *

Yukino smiled happily. 

"Yaaay, I get to die!"

And then…

* * *

A UPS guy with a smooth, bald head and goatee knocked on the door of JAC. Or…the doily company. 

"Hello? UPS, here to deliver your order of doilies! You ARE JAC, are you not?"

The UPS man looked up to see a blur or black crash into his delivery. A huge box without a top, containing tons of doilies. The UPS guy blinked before peeking inside the box, which was around his height of 6'4''. Yukino lay sprawled from atop the doilies. She signed and blew away a strand of her hair.

"Why can't I fucking die?"

And Yukino hopped out of the box as if nothing happened, and took the clipboard from the shocked UPS man. After Yukino signed her name, she handed it to the befuddled UPS man.

"Dude…your clipboard?"

Yukino read the paper attached to it.

"Um…Rudolph, right? Rudolph, your clipboard."

Rudolph looked from the box of doilies to Yukino before nodding slightly and walking away to the UPS truck.

"Oy, your clipboard!"

"…Keep it. I need to…think about things right now."

And he drove away, nearly crashing into…many street lights. Yukino shrugged before pushing the box of doilies in, as if it were on a cart with wheels.

* * *

A 15 year old girl with mid-back black hair and dark brown eyes watched Yukino push it in before following her. 

Shauna popped out from the bushes with her bag of popcorn and started munching on some as she walked into the building after the chick. But stopped when she looked in her empty bag of popcorn.

"Ah hell, I'll go chat later."

And she walked away to find a popcorn stand.

Yukino was back on the roof, eyeing her surroundings.

"Note to self…don't jump when doilies are being delivered to the agency…"

Yukino searched the streets for any UPS trucks before smiling.

"Yes…now is my chance."

And Yukino jumped, or…slipped. Someone had deliberately put a banana peel on the ledge, making Yukino slip and fall backwards on the hard concrete of the roof. Yukino groaned. Why now?

"Goddamnit, Haide. If you're going to show up, don't fucking make me slip and fall."

Haide walked out from the shadows, snickering.

"Well it's been so long since I've seen you fall on your butt in a comedic fashion."

Yukino grumbled and got up, to slip on another banana peel that Haide had thrown carelessly on the floor.

"Fucking…stop littering!"

Haide grinned.

"I came to tell you to get your ass back home for a little reunion."

Yukino gave Haide an unwavering stare and Haide shifted slightly.

"What?"

"Haide, I'm not going back. This is my home now."

"What, this roof? Damn, and I thought I had it worst."

Yukino sighed and steered Haide towards the door that led to the stairway.

"Go home, Haide. Send my regards to anyone who gives a damn."

And Haide walked down the stairs, disappointed. Whatever remained of Yukino's heart wrenched tightly, and Yukino took deep breaths to ease the pain in her heart, like she did every other night before she moved with Sakura.

"Who knew that you were so cruel."

Yukino sighed.

"Go the fuck away, Syaoran, and return to your own fucking base."

Syaoran mocked a hurt expression before he grinned.

"No need to explode, Matsura."

"Then get the fuck away before you get caught in the explosion."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow as he chuckled.

"Does it look like I can't withstand an explosion? I am Syaoran Li from the Li Clan."

"No shit, Sherlock. Now back to your master like the loyal dog you are."

"Oooh, he's a dog?"

Yukino and Syaoran turned to look at Shauna, who was munching on some popcorn. Yukino smiled.

"Hello Shauna, how have you been?"

"Alive and kicking. That's all that matters."

"Still got that marble cheese of yours?"

"Of course!"

"Wonderful."

Syaoran slowly tried to ease out his sword from its sheath. Once he finally did, he went to stab Yukino. Or…he tried. Syaoran watched in horror as he looked at the sharp edge of his beloved sword glinted dangerously in the sunlight on the floor. Then everyone on the roof looked up to see the girl with mid-back hair holding a green…light saber?

She did some jabbing motions with it towards Syaoran.

"Go away, you…SHITAKE MUSHROOM!" (No one is to steal this phrase away from my friend.)

Syaoran picked up what remained of his beloved, yet crappy sword and ran away. Or leaped. They _were_ on a roof. Shauna mysteriously disappeared again and Yukino looked at the girl.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Rebecca? I just fucking handled Haide and you waltz in? Shit, what the fuck did I fucking do?"

Rebecca nervously shuffled her feet as she smiled slyly at Yukino.

"Heh, I have news!"

"Why can't you just…stop talking to me, like you did that last time at school."

Rebecca scoffed at her.

"I only ignored you because what I heard was fucking painful. But after I heard it was just mixed up words, we're cool, right? You're my best bud."

Yukino stared at her, before she smiled. Rebecca grinned.

"I came aaaall the way out here to tell you about this UPS guy. He was like…a Rude look-alike. You know, Rude? From Final Fantasy VII? But anyways, it made my day. Rude look-alike wearing those shorts…"

Rebecca visibly drooled before Yukino threw a tissue in her face. She wiped her mouth before smiling.

"I also got this big ass box of pocky."

Yukino's mouth dropped before she started hopping up and down.

"What the fuck are you waiting for, pocky!"

She skipped away towards her room with Rebecca following her.

"By the way, where'd you get that fake light saber?"

"At the toy store. Who knew that you would shoot his sword with a silencer gun from inside your pocket?"

Rebecca poked her finger though the hole in Yukino's jacket pocket, where she had shot the gun.

"I saw a chance for a grand entrance, so I went all Jedi-ish."

They laughed as they went to the 74th floor and pigged out on pocky while having an anime fest on the big screen TV.

And they still had not noticed the shadowed figure watching them through one of the balcony windows.

**TBC…**

* * *

**So there you have it. A pointless chapter to somehow…add humor and…new characters? –shrug- Well I hope you all enjoyed it. It makes me happy to know that people enjoy my crappy chapters.**

**-The Angels of Death**


	8. Bully

**The Pains from the Depth of Your Heart**

**By, The Angels of Death**

**Summary: **AU. Kinomoto Sakura, Matsura Yukino: New students of Seijou High; Grade 11. Test subjects to Project 753159. Current status: Healthy, with slight amnesia. What would happen if Li Syaoran stumbled across this information?

**Pairings: **S+S

Dedicated to MisunderstO-od-child, because I offended her with something I shouldn't have said. Very sorry, so here's the chapter for you. And Shauna Beattie, because she's…right. And Rebecca Delfin, because…she just is. And everyone else who wants a dedication. Feel special. I know I don't.

**Chapter 8: Bully

* * *

**

Yukino walked to school slowly. Why couldn't she die? The memorial ceremony was the least bit happy. It was depressing and made Yukino want to die, choking on a doily. She even tried. Rebecca used the Heimlich maneuver before smacking her on the head and scolding her, before offering pocky.

Sakura was guarding Tomoyo with her life. Unless…

_Sakura stood next to Tomoyo as they walked on campus. Then Sakura saw a dagger fly at Tomoyo. She pushed Tomoyo and got hit on the side. But Sakura cheerfully got up._

"_No biggie. Let's go to class-…"_

_Sakura halted when she saw a butterfly. Then she chased after it._

"_Oooh, butterfly."_

_Tomoyo was kidnapped by a man before Yukino kicked his ass and took him to HQ for interrogation._

Yukino's eye twitched. Something was…wrong about that girl. Yukino looked ahead to see a girl wearing the traditional Muslim attire. And she was…pushed around by a group of guys that were in her class. She strode over to them.

The leader of the group, with greasy hair that stuck out and clung to his skin turned towards Yukino.

"What the fuck do you want?"

Yukino didn't answer. She roughly picked up the guy by his collar with ease, seeing that she was 3 inches shorter than him, and starting leading him to the office. His cronies stupidly followed, and the girl followed, dumbfounded. Yukino entered the office and smiled warmly at the occupants.

"Hi. This _boy_ here had been bullying this young lady with his friends, an act that cannot be tolerated at this area. I expect you shall charge him and bring them to court?"

The principal, that had been merely checking mail, stared before nodding and sending the school guards to lead them to her office. Yukino smiled at the girl before leaving. She hastily followed.

"Why did you do that?"

"………I don't tolerate discrimination. Also…that guy is a _huge_ jackass."

And Yukino left. Sakura ran into the scene and looked around wildly.

"YUKINO! I SAW A BUTTERFLY AGAIN!"

* * *

Yukino watched as Rebecca bid farewell to return back home.

"Later. Try to come back, just to say a fucking hello."

Yukino nodded and patted Rebecca on the head before she left. Sakura sniffed and waved sadly.

"I'm going to miss her…her and her stash of pocky. Damn that pocky was _good._"

"It seems that I might see her again."

"…Yukino?"

"Yes?"

"I forgot to tell you, but I saw a butterfly and Tomoyo got kidnapped again."

Yukino stood there, silent, before she sighed and climbed over the ledge.

"Next time, I'm guarding her."

And Yukino fell, knowing full well that something was going to break her fall. Or someone. Yukino landed on top of Rebecca. Rebecca sighed and got up, before she stopped as she looked at the UPS guy that had brought the doilies to JAC.

"Oooh, Yukino, that's him!"

"Who, Rodger?"

"You know his name!"

"I have his clipboard, if you want it."

Rebecca snatched the clipboard out of Yukino's grip and hugged it close to her. Yukino shrugged and waved as she walked away to find Tomoyo. Rebecca laughed evilly as she sneakily chased after the UPS guy and stowed away in his truck before he noticed. Then, she stole all of his personal possessions to keep on a worship area, where she ogled over it for the rest of her life. That is, until he came back with his gang of…people, and stole his things back, not noticing he dropped his sunglasses, which Rebecca wore everyday.

* * *

Sakura skipped over to Tomoyo's house happily. Today, Tomoyo had made some clothes for Sakura to wear, whenever she needed to carry out a mission. Yukino was invited, but before they could finish their sentence, Yukino vanished. Sakura watched Tomoyo as she did some finishing touched to the outfit, before she handed it to Sakura to try on.

The outfit was a pink knee length dress with a V-neck. The sleeves came down to her elbow, and flared out until it reached the tips of her fingers. Black shoes and a black mask were laid carefully on top of the dress. Tomoyo smiled up at her.

"Your father told me that you were to go to a Masquerade Ball to poison a man who was planning to kill the owner of the company. So, I made you a dress for the ball. You can move around easily in it, and hide a few weapons if needed."

Sakura nodded, smiling.

"Thank you, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo giggled and pointed at a dress that was the same as Sakura's, but colored lavender.

"I'm going with you."

Sakura looked worriedly at Tomoyo. What if she was kidnapped? Tomoyo seemed to have read her mind.

"Yukino will be with me at all times, except if someone asks me to dance. Then I would go dance and she would watch me to make sure I was okay."

"…When is the ball?"

"…Tomorrow night."

"…Bu-…Oooh, a butterfly."

Sakura hopped out of Tomoyo's window to chase after a butterfly. Tomoyo, knowing what might happen, immediately locked her door and window as she watched Sakura, her eye twitching.

"I am _so_ not getting kidnapped again."

"Which is why you need to learn how to defend yourself."

Tomoyo turned and looked at Yukino, who was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"If I were a murderer, you would be dead at the moment. I suggest you go to JAC and train with the beginners. That way, you'll kick ass, and be able to learn things most do not learn."

Tomoyo watched Sakura run around in circles, trying to grab the butterfly, before turning around to face an empty bed.

"How the hell can she do that?"

* * *

Sakura sat at the dinner table, next to Yukino and across Touya. Touya ate his soup silently and Sakura impolitely slurped up her soup before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand before bouncing up joyfully.

"LET'S GO TO A TOFU FESTIVAL!"

Yukino sat Sakura down on her seat and refilled Sakura's bowl.

"Shut up and eat."

Sakura obliged and slurped some more. They still had not noticed a shadowed figure watching them from the balcony window.

**TBC…

* * *

**

**Yes, I know. It was very short and meaningless. Only because I wanted to do nothing for chapter 8, and save all the good stuff for chapter 9. Still sorry to MisunderstO-od-child. Goddamn, please fucking forgive me for what I've done. I've replaced it, I swear. So freaking sorry. Expect a pretty long ass chapter 9. Later.**

**-The Angels of Death**


	9. Masquerade Ball

**The Pains from the Depth of Your Heart**

**By, The Angels of Death**

**Summary: **AU. Kinomoto Sakura, Matsura Yukino: New students of Seijou High; Grade 11. Test subjects to Project 753159. Current status: Healthy, with slight amnesia. What would happen if Li Syaoran stumbled across this information?

**Pairings: **S+S

Dedicated to everyone. Anyone who doesn't want a dedication can have some pocky. –offers-

**Chapter 9: Masquerade Ball

* * *

**

In a brightly lit ballroom, held up my many giant pillars, behind one, stood Yukino. Wearing her regular 'nice clothes' attire of only black dress pants and black button-up shirt, Yukino wore a black mask to cover her eyes. Her long black hair was…down. As usual. Yukino eyed her surroundings as she watched Tomoyo nearly fly around the ballroom with so many dance partners. Sakura was nowhere in sight, and the target was currently laughing his head off, drunk, sitting on a seat in the front table, as a woman with a skimpy outfit, sat on his lap and played with his hair. Yukino cringed and looked away. What was there to do, as she hid behind a huge pillar? She heavily leaned against it, tired. That was the problem. Nothing. There was absolutely nothing she could do.

The punch could be spiked…practically everyone here was drunk. A drunken man clumsily walked over to Yukino and reached his hand out to ask for a dance. Yukino smacked his pressure point and kicked him over to one of the exits, before leaning against the pillar again. Absolutely nothing…

* * *

Sakura sneakily looked around the ballroom while she hid in the restroom, trying to look for her target that was simply right next to her. Sakura's ears perked when she heard the target laugh crazily again. Where was he? Sakura sighed, giving up, as she walked out of her hiding spot, walking past her target and to the side of the ballroom, where she stood looking at a painting of…a butterfly.

"It's a very beautiful and elaborate painting, isn't it?"

Sakura jumped from shock, before she slowly turned around. A handsome man with chestnut brown hair and amber eyes wearing a black suit and mask, smiled kindly at her.

"It's one of my favorite paintings…from the others."

Sakura glanced around the room before immediately casting her eyes on the butterfly. Practically every other painting in the ballroom was with naked people from paintings from ages ago. Sakura shivered before smiling up at the man.

"What is your name, sir?"

"I'm afraid I am to keep it remained as a secret. It _is_ a masquerade ball, is it not?"

Sakura sheepishly smiled. The man held out his hand.

"Would you care to dance, fair maiden?"

Sakura looked around the room to find her target, but to no avail, she nodded and placed her hand onto his.

* * *

Tomoyo looked around worriedly. So many men asked her to dance, so where was Yukino? She must be dying from boredom! As she bowed to the last man who asked for a dance, she made her way off of the dance floor quickly, as she looked for Yukino.

"Why in such a hurry, princess?"

Tomoyo turned to see a handsome man with black bluish tinted hair and azure eyes hidden behind a black mask that matched his black suit. He smiled before holding out his hand.

"Can you handle another dance?"

Tomoyo looked around the room for Yukino, before sighing and nodding her head as she delicately placed her hand onto his. He smiled at her and Tomoyo was captivated, until she felt a gentle tug on her hand, as he led her to the dance floor.

* * *

Touya grumbled as he watched his sister dance with a guy. Yukito chuckled with an 'I-point-and-laugh-at-you' expression.

"Well, Touya, she _is_ growing up."

"She's growing up _too_ fast. What if she brings that guy home? And offers him cookies? The world will end, I swear of it."

"Sakura wouldn't be that bold."

"You don't know Sakura. With all those raging hormones out there, what could possibly happen to a girl distracted by butterflies? EVERYTHING!"

Touya started panicking and Yukito put his hand on Touya's shoulder.

"No worries, Sakura's from JAC. She can protect herself."

"She has a small attention span."

"Maybe, but…wait. That is bad."

Yukito sweatdropped and laughed nervously as Touya's eye twitched behind his mask.

* * *

Fujitaka watched his little Sakura grow up as she shyly placed her hand onto another man's hand. Nadeshiko turned her head to look at the scene and smiled as she continued to dance with her husband fluidly.

"Little Sakura's growing up so fast, isn't she?"

"A little too fast. I remember that she used to ride on my shoulders…what happened?"

"You blinked to moisten your eyes, and realized she grew up."

"And I'm still blinking…"

* * *

Yukino watched as a man asked Sakura for a dance. And Yukino's eye twitched, because she knew exactly who it was. Then she saw Tomoyo get asked for a dance, and Yukino's eye twitched again.

"Ya sure do twitch a lot, Yukino."

Yukino turned and smiled.

"Shauna, what are you doing at this place?"

Shauna laughed sneakily as she ate some cheese blocks pierced by a toothpick. Shauna carried a whole tray, as she was dressed as one of the caterers. Yukino grabbed some cheese and ate happily.

"Ah…cheese."

Shauna nodded and reached into her pocket, where there was a miniature bag of popcorn.

"I'm going undercover."

"For what?"

"To spy…"

Yukino raised an eyebrow. Shauna had been her first partner when she started JAC, until Shauna retired at the age of…13. Yes, a young age. She said that she wanted to travel the world, going from one cheese convention to another. Finally, at the age of 16, she came back, claiming that she had gone to all conventions and had been kicked out for illegally selling cheese flavored pocky. To this day, Yukino still received a package full of cheese flavored pocky in the mail every month.

"To spy on whom?"

"…Syaoran Li."

"Has this mission been approved of by JAC?"

"Heh, no. I appointed the mission by myself."

"Why?"

"Syaoran Li is one sexy little bastard."

Yukino blinked before she fell down anime style. As the cloud of dust that had appeared around her, disappeared, she got up, dusting off her clothes.

"That little son of a bitch is down right ugly."

"No he isn't!"

"I find him ugly."

"You find everyone ugly!"

"…Touché."

Yukino turned to watch Tomoyo dance with Eriol before sighing and chatting with Shauna some more as they hogged all of the cheese blocks from the hors d'oeuvres table. Then Rebecca skipped in, claiming that while she was walking to the airport, she smelled cheese and rushed to the scene. And…they ate more cheese.

* * *

Sakura felt a little dizzy as she danced with the mystery man. As another slow ballroom song came up, he pulled her closer and she rested her head on his shoulder.

'He smells like…sandalwood. Weird…'

The man smiled down at the girl he held in his arms at the moment.

'She smells like…cherry blossoms. Weird…'

Sakura and Syaoran continued to dance; both not knowing each were sworn enemies.

* * *

Tomoyo looked around the room for Yukino. To no avail, she sighed and leaned closer to her dance partner.

"I don't suppose you will tell me your name?"

"The purpose of a masquerade ball is to pretend to be someone that you are not. To hide what you are on the inside. If I were to tell you my name, wouldn't I be disgracing the point of the whole masquerade?"

Tomoyo sighed before she nodded. He smiled down at her and she continued to dance with him, not knowing what he had in store for her.

* * *

Touya stared at Sakura and that guy, twitching.

"Yuki…he just pulled her closer."

"I can see that, Touya."

"Can I kill him now?"

"No."

Touya whined.

"Why not?"

"Do you want conspiracy cases to happen in JAC?"

"Ah…okay. Yuki?"

"Yes?"

"Stop being such a smart-ass."

Yukito smiled.

* * *

Fujitaka and Nadeshiko continued to watch what was happening between Sakura and that man.

"She should be on guard…she didn't even carry out her mission."

"There will be other times, dear."

"Sure…after the owner is dead."

"……Go notify her."

"Will do."

Fujitaka turned on his communication device.

"Sakura, carry out your mission."

And he turned it off and smiled at his wife. She smiled back and they continued to dance and watch Sakura out of the corner of their eyes.

* * *

Yukino whistled as she watched Rebecca and Shauna dance drunkenly on the dance floor. They tried to do the waltz, but tripped and fell on the floor, laughing until they ran out of breath. Yukino chewed on her block of cheese thoughtfully as she switched from the toothpick sticking out from the left side of her mouth to the right.

"I don't see the target dying yet."

She turned on her communication device.

"Sakura, carry out your mission."

And she turned it off and continued to chew on cheese thoughtfully as she switched her toothpick around in her mouth.

* * *

Sakura smiled against the man's shoulder. Wow. She was smiling a lot today. She nearly jumped when she heard Yukino and her father's voice float into her ear at the same time.

"_Sakura, carry out your mission."_

Oh crap. She forgot all about the target. Sakura's head cleared from her dream-like state and she saw the target…fool around with the woman sitting on his lap.

'Oh…there he is.'

Sakura glanced at the man.

'I can't leave him. Not yet. The target can wait a little longer.'

* * *

Tomoyo looked around the room once more for Yukino. Tomoyo felt sleepy, and she couldn't find Yukino. Why was she so sleepy? Maybe because of her dance partner's warm embrace was soothing…Wait. Where did that come from? Oh well, it _did_ feel nice. The man smiled charmingly down to her as he pulled out a dagger from his back pocket and positioned it behind Tomoyo's back with his free hand, knowing full well that the sleeping powder he had put in her drink was working. The dagger glinted into the light as he pulled the dagger back, and pushed it forward.

_**BANG!**_

The man stared shocked at what used to be his dagger. The first half was literally blown off by a bullet. He slowly looked to the floor where the sharp and deadly tip and a crushed bullet lay on the floor, discarded.

Tomoyo snapped from her reverie and pulled out of the man's grasp, looking at the floor where the dagger's tip and a bullet laid. She looked back up to the man and shakily reached up to his face…his mask.

"This may be a masquerade ball…but I'm willing to disrespect the whole point."

Tomoyo pulled off the mask and stared shock at the face of her only friend before Sakura and Yukino.

"E-Eriol?"

He nodded sadly before he turned and ran out of the ballroom. Tomoyo watched his retreating form, before she looked around. Everyone drunk was on the floor, passed out, and Sakura was staring at the tip of the dagger in shock. Touya and Yukito were looking around for Eriol and Fujitaka and Nadeshiko were simply…dancing. Tomoyo looked at Yukino who stood next to a pillar. Holding…a gun. She waved at Tomoyo sheepishly. Tomoyo smiled. It hurt that her best friend tried to kill her, but at least her new friend kept her alive.

* * *

Sakura stared at the scene in pure shock. Tomoyo was nearly killed…Sakura noticed some movement and saw her dance partner try to edge away from her. With quick reflexes, Sakura grabbed a hold of his collar and ripped off his mask.

"Syaoran Li."

Sakura stared into Syaoran's amber eyes as she pulled off her own mask.

"Sakura Kinomoto."

"You knew about this, didn't you?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you."

"And why not?"

Syaoran smiled at her before running away.

"Would you tell, if you were in my position?"

Sakura watched as he ran out and turned to Yukino.

"You knew he was the enemy, didn't you?"

"……I didn't want you to associate with him."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"……Sakura-…"

"Don't you 'Sakura' me! You were too late! I'm in love with him because you were too late!"

And she ran away. The whole gang stared after her before walking back home. Yukino sighed as she chewed on her toothpick. Shauna and Rebecca lay on the floor by her feet, laughing madly.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH……CHEEEEEESE!"

Yukino turned away and walked to where she knew Sakura would be.

* * *

Sakura cried as she sat on top of the roof of JAC. She shivered from the harsh winds. Sakura felt some weight on her shoulders and an envelope of warmth, and turned to see Yukino placing her jacket on her shoulders.

"I would've told you. But I didn't think that you would fall in love with him so early."

"It's too late for sorry, now. What will I do, Yukino? What if we face off in battle? I can't bring myself to kill him."

Yukino stared out into the city lights before turning around and walking to the door leading to the stairway.

"Then…if it causes the loss of anyone's lives…I will kill him."

And Yukino left. Sakura stared after her, before slowly turning back. She loved him, but he was killing her agents' lives. If her friends were in danger, she decided, she would defend them. Even if it meant…to kill the one she loved.

**TBC…

* * *

**

**Gay, I know. The whole definition of masquerade is what I made up from all these definitions I was given. So…yay for me. I hope you liked the romance and drama and CHEESE! –eats some more cheese blocks-**

**Review and ya might get some cheese blocks. XD Thanks for even reading!**

**-The Angels of Death**


	10. Fuck off

Hm...Hi. So…wondering where Chapter 10 is? I was nearly done, but…I'm discontinuing this fucking story. Why? Just…It's not worth it anymore. My two friends reviewed me, and even though they weren't trying to hurt me with their review, it did. Hm…shall I go over it?

_Ok Teresa I have to get this across to you especially after reading this chapter. First of all, your life is pretty good, better than most people. Why? Because, you have 4 brothers awesome brothers at that. For goodness sake one of them built your computer. They take you bowling sure they moved out but you still have Paul. Even then they still take you out, and Paul watches anime with you!_

-sigh- Kay. My four brothers…one _did_ build a computer. But not for me. One of my brothers takes me bowling because it's a special that one day, and his girlfriend told him to. Paul…doesn't watch anime with me. Fuck, he hates it.

_Sure your parents aren't what you would expect but ask anybody "are you happy with your parents?" What will the answer be NO. It's just natural not to get along with them. They seem like the people you don't want to be, and they see you as a mess up (not refering to you just the general)_

…Hm. What to say? What I described that my parents treated me as wasn't even a third of what really happened. What happens between my parents and me stays with my parents, and me. I can't even fucking describe what they do in writing, because it hurts to even write it.

_Take most of our friends for example, you know what thier parents are like. Besides, they stay out of your buisness and they let people come over to your house. They let you go over to other people's houses._

…My parents only let people come over for school projects. I can only go if it's a project, or someone's birthday. Look at you, I've seen you go to other people's houses too. Fuck, just leave that alone.

_Second you had really good friends. And we didn't exclude you! You distanced yourself from us, you wanted to leave us. I stuck with you trying to figure out why you wanted to leave. But I never found out you just did things with out a reason. Plus the only reason Guille ignored you was because you always had attitude and depressed all of us. We all tried to help even Guille was worried. But all you did was complain about retarded stuff, and stay away from us. You always acted like you were in deep pain, you really worried me and for what? Nothing. So stop all of this._

Keyword: had. At first, I was excluded. But then I just…didn't seem to care anymore, and left. When I _did_ leave, all of a sudden, you guys start talking to me. So…people would usually forgive and forget. I just…don't care anymore. Not for anything. I never complained. I only said what was true, and complaining is to say without consent. You guys asked me what the fuck was wrong. Who said I was acting in deep pain? I know you've had worse, but I also experienced a lot of shit. So don't fucking judge me. Stop what? I'm just writing what I feel. It's a free country.

_-You might be wondering why I'm saying all of this specially since you didn't talk bad about 'me' but I couldn't stand to see you bad mouth people that did everything, to befriend you and help. I just wanted you to know this. THINK ABOUT IT! Snap out of it and be happy! Realize that your life is something wonderful and a lot of people would want to be as lucky as you are.-_

Snap out of what? This is life, not a trance. I know people have it worse, but I'm not saying I have the best fucking life. I wasn't bad mouthing people. Just saying things through my point of view. If you fucking read the damn author note at the bottom of the fucking chapter, you would know that too, before talking shit. Kay?

* * *

So…next review.

* * *

_Damn Teresa, y do u have to be so dramatic? We never excluded u. U were the one that excluded urself, and Guille didn't do n/e thing to u!Have u ever thought about u being the one not trying to fit in? U causing ppl not to like u? And if ur past was so "painful", y'd u bother to write it out? Man, u see y ppl so call exclude u? Cuz u bring out stuff like this and it pisses ppl off.Why did u even bother to write this n/e way, to make urself look like the innocent one and we're so bad and evil? Psh... and if ur the only one that gets picked on.. maybe there's something wrong with u, not with us. And im just telling u the truth, dont get all butt hurt._

Who said I was being fucking dramatic? Yes, you did exclude me. Yes, she did do things to me. Sure, I didn't try to fit in. But that was after I was excluded. Are you saying I should change myself for your liking? That's why I left. So…people hate me because I bring out stuff like…what? Depression? Why did I even bother to write this? Fuck, think about it. It helps people to tell others how they feel. This story was meant to release all pent up emotion I had. Not to bad mouth people. Not to piss anyone off. Not to make yourself feel better.

This was all in my point of view. Your view is your view. But mines is mines. And my view is more painful. See why you're bullshitting me right now? Because this wasn't happening to you. I didn't make this story to try to look innocent while trying to make everyone look evil. Just saying how it was in my point. So stop fucking telling me shit, when you never experienced it yourself. Kay?

* * *

Sorry to all who had to read this, but I'm sorry for discontinuing the story. However, if you review, requesting the ending, then I will. For what I did was just release emotion. For anyone, I'll continue it. Thank you, and goodbye. And to all who had pissed me off this past week, making me get in a goddamn fucking depression mode again: Go fuck yourself. It'll make everyone feel better.

- The Angels of Death


	11. Foolish Survey and New Mission

**The Pains from the Depth of Your Heart**

**By, The Angels of Death**

**Summary: **AU. Kinomoto Sakura, Matsura Yukino: New students of Seijou High; Grade 11. Test subjects to Project 753159. Current status: Healthy, with slight amnesia. What would happen if Li Syaoran stumbled across this information?

**Pairings: **S+S

Dedicated to all. And I give cheese blocks to those who had reviewed my chapter 9. Thank you for the support. Sorry it's been very…late. But…Been very busy. Sorry for…trying to discontinue this story. I've said my sorry to others, and I've said my regrets for what I have done. And seriously, before all of this happened, I wrote this chapter to view on how people's words hurt. And…I then got hurt from other's words. Odd, no? Just tell me when to shut up, 'kay?

**Chapter 10: Foolish Survey and New Mission

* * *

**

Yukino stared at the survey her language arts teacher had assigned to the class, to keep everyone busy and let people know each other better.

_Name: Yukino Matsura_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 15  
Greatest Fear: …People's words_

People's words…why had she written that? Oh yes…she remembered.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Yukino stared blankly at her bare wall as she sat on her creaky old bed._

"_YUKINO!"_

_She sighed and got up, listening to her mother's loud voice echo throughout the house. She walked to the kitchen, where her mother was standing, and stood there quietly, eyes glues to the floor. Her mother turned and glared scornfully at her._

"_WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO LAZY! I'LL CHOP OFF YOUR HANDS!"_

_Yukino felt tears build up in the corners of her eyes, but she held them in. Her mom pointed to a gigantic pile of clean laundry._

"_GO FOLD THEM!"_

_Yukino nodded slightly and folded them in five minutes. She put them away in their respectable drawers and stood in front of her mother again._

"_GO SET THE TABLE!"_

_Yukino went to the dining room table and arranged the place mats. She stared at them, not knowing what her mother was serving to actually put stuff on it._

"_STOP STARING AND PUT BOWLS AND CHOPSTICKS ON THE TABLE!"_

_Yukino obeyed and walked away, where she sat there, listening to her mom's loud muttering, as she cursed Yukino. Her father, who was lying on the floor from a hard day of work, sighed._

"_Stop yelling about it."_

_Her mother glared at him and started yelling at him. Yukino stood up, hearing her bed creak from old age, and walked to the bathroom, where she sat against a wall and cried silently. She sighed after five minutes and walked outside, looking perfectly normal. Then her mom yelled at her again._

_**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**_

Yukino looked out the window. Her tears were forever gone, since she had cried so much before. She excused herself from class, saying she had a headache, and walked to headquarters. To home.

"Yukino."

"Hai, sir?"

"…Um…there's a new mission for you. Another war…"

Yukino glared at the floor and replied quietly.

"I will go alone. No lives shall be sacrificed."

"And you?"

"My life does not matter."

And Yukino walked out of the building to be picked up by one of the JAC's car. Her eyes unfocused as she spaced out. She jerked out of her trance as the car came into an abrupt stop.

"What is it?"

"Ma'am…there are…_armed men_ in front of our car."

"…Lock the doors after me and stay down, out of range of shots and broken glass. Clear? Don't open the doors no matter what. I can break it later."

And she got out of the car. The driver immediately locked all of the doors and dived to a hiding space.

Yukino's gaze swept across the area.

_15 men…not much. _

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw some movement.

_Okay…make that 30._

**Another** movement caught her eye.

_Fucking…bastards! Okay…make that 50. So what? I can take 'em on._

Then a helicopter flew above her, and she glanced at it, seeing men with machine guns at the ready.

_Aw fuck.

* * *

_

Sakura hummed cheerfully as she prepared dinner with the help of Tomoyo.

"Ah, Tomoyo, pass the herbs, yeah?"

"Sure."

Tomoyo passes the herb seasoning and continued chopping lettuce. The phone ringed, so Sakura called Tomoyo to continue stirring the soup as she wiped her hands on her apron and walked over to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Are you Sakura Kinomoto?"

"Yes…why?"

"We have in our possession one Yukino Matsura. Would you presume a negotiation?"

"Go fuck yourself. Yukino can't be captured. She's one tough person who could kick your ass."

"Oh? With 100 men against herself and a quivering driver? I think not."

"…Okay. Don't fuck yourself."

"That is…a bit better. Now, I want a trade. Her in exchange for Daidouji."

"In your dreams."

"I can torture your friend to death."

"She'll kick your ass."

"I assume she cannot since she is already…being impaled at the moment."

"You big _fucking_ liar."

"Suit yourself. I'll send her severed body to you when I am finished."

"……You big fucking asshole."

"I'll let you think about it."

Sakura sighed as she heard the dial tone. She hung up the phone and continued to quickly make dinner before walking out.

"Tomoyo, I'm going to my dad's office real quick. Set the table, 'kay?"

"Sure."

As the door closed, Tomoyo glared at the door.

"Ya damn bossy chick. Heh, she can't hear a _word_ I say."

Sakura's voice echoed through the wall.

"Yes I can."

"…Shoot."

* * *

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Um…Yukino's like…kidnapped."

"Oh, that's nice."

Sakura stared at her father in disbelief. What the fuck? Then she noticed. He was engrossed in his _Assassinations for Dummies_ book.

"DAD!"

He snapped out of his trance-like state and stared at her with widened eyes.

"Yes, dear?"

"Dad…Yukino is being held hostage."

"Oh…how wonderful."

"STOP READING THAT DAMN BOOK!"

Fujitaka coughed slightly in embarrassment and marked his page before closing it and staring at Sakura, hands folded.

"Ah, what were you saying, dear?"

"Yukino. Is. Kidnapped."

"……Oh really, now?"

"Yes."

"……………AAH! Yukino's kidnapped!"

Sakura shook her head.

"Such a lost cause."

"What was that, now?"

"Nothing…nothing."

Fujitaka went into his thinking mode and thought of what to do.

"I'VE GOT IT!"

Another voice, muffled by the walls, shouted.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! God, you need to remodel this place, with the walls so thin."

"How thin?"

Someone's fist punched through the wall and waved at them before leaving the room.

"…Oh. Now, Sakura, go and get this place remodeled."

"…Dad."

"Yes?"

"YUKINO IS KIDNAPPED!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Both Sakura and Fujitaka stared at the wall where the person cussed again.

"Damn…you need to get this place remodeled."

"Right. Sakura. Go get someone to-…"

"DAD!"

"What?"

"…YUKINO IS KIDNAPPED!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Sakura shook her fist at the wall as her annoyed anime vein popped out.

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! Damn, this is like…a chain."

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"…How about that remodeling?"

"………"

"………"

"PUT DOWN THE FUCKING BOOK!"

"Ah…right. So what about that remodeling?"

"Dad…Yukino is being held hostage."

"……Oh, is she now?"

"YES!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Sakura screamed and kicked a hole in the wall where the employee kept yelling through.

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Fujitaka wagged his finger at Sakura.

"Watch your language, young lady."

"Yes, sir…"

Sakura nearly forgot Yukino was held hostage, until she looked at the cover of Fujitaka's book and remembered. But then her dad picked it up and started reading again.

"FREEZE! Put down the book and step away."

"……Why?"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!"

"……Meanie."

Sakura glared at her dad, before blinking.

"Why was I here, again?"

The muffled voice came through the wall again.

"Something 'bout Yukino."

Sakura glared at the wall.

"You stay out of this!"

Awkward silence filled the room…rooms.

Tomoyo's voice floated through the ceiling, since she was on the top floor, and the floor was also very…thin.

"Sakura, the man holding Yukino hostage wants to speak to you."

Sakura blinked.

"Oh yeah…Yukino's kidnapped."

"Oh is she now?"

"PUT DOWN THAT BOOK!"

* * *

Eriol watched with amused eyes as his boss, Ichiro Hoshiwa, was pacing around the room, hands folded behind his back and back hunched from too much slouching.

"Hm…I want that answer soon…Where the hell is that girl?"

"What girl?"

"…That…girl we kidnapped."

"…You kidnapped a lot of girls."

"The one I barely kidnapped!"

"You barely kidnapped a lot of girls."

"The girl I didn't rape, yet!"

"…There are many girls you have not raped yet."

"……The one from JAC."

"……Oh. Her."

Ichiro sighed and looked around.

"Where is Li?"

"Looking after the girl."

"Which girl?"

"…The girl you barely kidnapped."

"I barely kidnapped a lot of girls."

Eriol sighed and rubbed his temples.

"The one from JAC."

"Oh! Her."

"………"

"………"

"………"

"Well…um…Go interrogate that girl."

"…Which?"

"…The girl I barely kidnapped!"

"You barely kidnapped a lot of-…"

"You know who I'm talking about!"

"……Oooh, the one from JAC. Gotcha, sir."

And he left to interrogate. Ichiro sat on a black velvet armchair and drummed his fingers against the arm rest, deep in thought.

"…Now. Which girl was I supposed to rape, today?"

* * *

Tomoyo stared at the bubbling cauldron of doom. Sakura's infamous soup. One that could kill all with its dangerously…dangerous special ingredient. Which was…she forgot. But as she cautiously neared the pot, one of the many bubbles burst, and Tomoyo screamed in surprise.

Sakura burst into the room and point a gun at Tomoyo and Tomoyo immediately raised her hands in surrender. Sakura blinked as she looked around the room and sweatdropped, laughing nervously.

"Thought the kidnapper was after you."

"……How very…thoughtful. If only you didn't point the gun at me."

They both remained quiet, not knowing what to do. Crickets chirped and a gunshot rang outside, with a woman screaming a very…high pitched scream, and a car swerving into a stop. Police sirens sounded outside, but other than that, it was very quiet. Sakura coughed nervously, to try to get rid of the awkward silence.

"SAKURA!"

Sakura and Tomoyo jumped and looked at the…thin floor, to where Fujitaka's voice echoed through.

"Yeeeeees?"

"Get down here!"

"Why?"

"……GET DOWN HERE!"

"…I'm making dinner!"

"Postpone dinner!"

"But-…"

"GET DOWN HERE!"

"Fiiiine!"

Sakura grumbled as she went down a floor to enter her father's office.

"Whaaaaat?"

"I'm sending you out on a mission-…"

"Isn't that how Yukino was captured?"

"……Your mission is to rescue Yukino. Sheesh, can't even let your own dad finish a sentence."

And with that, Fujitaka………returned to his _Assassination for Dummies_ book. Sakura stared at the book, eye twitching, before she turned on her heel and left. To…not get picked up by a company car. She thought of it as…a newfound curse. Fujitaka poked his head out of the…huge window, and hollered down 71 floors to Sakura, who was _all_ the way down to the sidewalk.

"AND DON'T FORGET TO PICK UP MY BOOK FROM THE BOOKSTORE!"

Sakura blinked in confusion before hollering back.

"WHICH IS!"

"_ASSASSINATIONS FOR DUMMIES, PART TWO_!"

Sakura's eye twitched again before she saw that people were staring.

"DON'T YOU MEAN-…"

Sakura though for a moment.

"DON'T YOU MEAN DOILIES FOR DUMMIES!"

"……ARE YOU ON DRUGS, DEAR!"

"………"

Sakura shook her head and started walking to a building far from the district, muttering curses about her odd father.

"Such a lost cause…"

* * *

Syaoran sighed for about…the hundredth time, as he heard Yukino clang a metal cup against the metal bars of the cell. Yukino hummed as she clanged the cup from one bar to the next, knowing that she was annoying him.

'Serves him right…damn…evil guy.'

"Stop the freaking noise!"

Yukino stuck her tongue out at him and he growled.

"I swear that I will tear you apart limb by limb when I get the chance."

Yukino cheekily grinned at him and she said in a song voice.

"But you caaaaan't!"

"Just shut up!"

"Nya-nyah!"

* * *

Sakura stared at the open country area. The air around the area was gentle, and was delicious to breathe in. The open country was serene and calming, the grass a lush green, the rows of trees moss covered and small cottages littered around the area. A small lake, to the side, glimmered in the sunlight of a blue and white.

Cattle grazed peacefully in the meadow and sheep…did whatever sheep do. Sakura's gaze swept across the piece of land in awe.

"Now why the hell would an evil company live in a place like this. Completely concealed by all of the…stuff. Now…it all makes sense."

Sakura nodded to herself and spotted a little stone tower that was dark and dank, completely out of place of the area.

"Ah…I see now."

And Sakura skipped over to the tower of destruction and knocked on the front door.

"Heeeeello? Tis little 'ol red riding hood! Open the door!"

Ichiro, Eriol, and Syaoran, who had ditched Yukino since she talked too much, stared at the door before yelling.

"Not by the hairs of our chinny chin chins!"

"…Ew, you guys have hairs on your chins?"

"It's called puberty."

"……OPEN UP THE DOOR!"

"Nevah!"

Eriol, Syaoran, and Ichiro shared giggles of sheer delight. Sakura growled and shook her fist.

"Then I'll huff, and puff, and blow your door down!"

Sakura took a deep breath, before exhaling slowly. Nothing happened.

"Oh screw it."

She kicked down the door and walked in. The…3 men -coughboyscough- squealed in terror and ran off in different directions.

"Run all you want! I shall find thee!"

Sakura walked into the tower and stared. There were…3 doors. And a huge spiraling staircase.

'Hm…door. Or stairs. Darkness. Or Heights. Paper. Or Plastic. Wait…no…not the right thought for the moment.'

Sakura shook her head of the thoughts and ran up the stairs. As she looked up and down the hallways, she spotted Eriol lying sprawled on the red velvet carpet, with red sheet covering everything except his face. She stomped over to him and kicked him in the side.

"Peek-a-boo!"

Eriol grunted as the air was knocked out of him.

"Nice hiding spot…"

"Hey, it's called camouflage. Duh…"

"………"

Sakura roughly pulled him up from his lying position and snapped handcuffs on his wrists behind his back, and tied his legs and handcuffs together, stuffing his 'camouflage' red sheet into his mouth, so he looked like a dead pig for a feast. Eriol was knocked unconscious and Sakura ungracefully heaved and threw him out of the open window, where he landed on the very soft grass.

She poked her head out of the window and shook her fist at him.

"You're lucky that broke your fall, you ungrateful bastard!"

And Sakura proceeded to go up the stairs to the next floor. She found Ichiro hiding childishly behind the window's curtain. His visible feet gave it away, and Sakura knocked him unconscious and threw him out of the window, where he landed right next to Eriol. And Sakura ran up the stairs once more.

She panted a little, out of breath, and seized the hand railing, where she stood there, back hunched a little, as she tried to regain her breath. As she finally breathed properly, she looked around the floor to look at all of the dank and dark cells. Only one was occupied.

"Yukino!"

* * *

Yukino hummed and continued to clang her cup against the bars. She heard her name being called and waved cheerfully at Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura. There's Syaoran right over there, hiding in the shadows. Psh, thinks I can't see him. Nevah underestimate the master!"

And she continued to hum and clang her cup against the bars. Sakura turned slowly to Syaoran.

"Did you feed her?"

"Sadly…"

"La di da da…"

Syaoran and Sakura simultaneously turned towards Yukino and yelled.

"Shut up!"

Yukino abruptly stopped and inclined her head to the left.

"Psh, shut yourself up."

Sakura rolled her eyes and Syaoran glared, before Sakura and Syaoran stared at each other again.

"So…we meet once more."

"…Yes."

Yukino hummed as she opened the cell door and stepped out. She closed it behind her and leaned against the bars, munching on a bag of cheese flavored chips. Syaoran stared at her in disbelief.

"How did you escape?"

"Nevah underestimate the master, child."

"I'm older than you!"

"That may be true, but I'm more mature than you. Mwahah."

"………"

Yukino grinned and looked at Sakura and Syaoran before whistling and walking out of the floor.

"Imma go help out at that war. Later."

And she left. Sakura and Syaoran stared at each other again.

"Mwahahahahahahah!"

Sakura never said that. Syaoran never said that. Yukino…might've said that. But she didn't. They both turned to see Ichiro laughing madly as he held a bomb in his hand.

"If I die, you'll be coming with me."

As he held the bomb, he swiftly pulled out a gun and shot.

Sakura screamed. Syaoran screamed. They both screamed in shock and terror.

"YUKINO!"

**TBC…

* * *

**

**Neheh, I am evil. Thought I was going to finish this story in one chapter? Hell no. Damn, it's long enough. Hope you enjoyed this crap-tacular chapter. **

**-The Angels of Death**


	12. The Secret

**The Pains from the Depth of Your Heart**

**By, The Angels of Death**

**Summary: **AU. Kinomoto Sakura, Matsura Yukino: New students of Seijou High; Grade 11. Test subjects to Project 753159. Current status: Healthy, with slight amnesia. What would happen if Li Syaoran stumbled across this information?

**Pairings: **S+S

Dedicated to all. Whoever personally knows me, and keeps trying to scorn me on reviews, stop. I freaking apologized, goddamnit. Anyone with questions should be directed to Haide, the only one I keep in contact with. To all who isn't involved in my personal life, thanks for reading.

**Chapter 11: The Secret

* * *

**

_As I felt that one piece of cold metal rip through flesh, I knew my ending had come. I had good times, and bad…but I'll always remember JAC…my one true home._

"YUKINO!"

Sakura stared at the still body of Yukino Matsura, bullet to the stomach. It didn't seem bad, at first, but blood continued to spurt out hurriedly, and Yukino was turning more and more pale than normal. Syaoran glanced from Yukino to Ichiro, who looked shocked that he hadn't killed Sakura.

Syaoran pulled out his gun and shot Ichiro to the heart, watching him collapse.

Sakura's eyes leaked salty tears of sorrow as she watched Yukino die. She gingerly held her hand and Yukino opened her eyes, to stare at the ceiling.

"Sakura…I'm going to die."

"No! No you're not. Not now…please."

"The bomb is about to explode. Just leave me here."

"NO!"

"Leave…or I'll shoot you."

Yukino's shaky hand pulled out her favorite handgun and she pointed it at Sakura. Sakura blearily stared at it, past her tears, and cried harder. She grabbed the gun from Yukino's grip and pocketed it.

"I'm taking you back."

"I'm still going to die."

"No…you're not. We're going to get you help, and everything!"

Sakura bandaged Yukino's wound and hoisted Yukino on her back, where she started walking. Not hearing any footsteps behind her, she sighed.

"Now, do I have to shoot you, too?"

"…I'm not going."

Sakura's eye twitched and she grabbed Syaoran's ear and dragged him down the spiral steps, out the entrance, over to the unconscious and tied up Eriol, where she threw him at Syaoran to carry, and all the way back to JAC, and JAC's personal hospital.

* * *

"She'll need an operation."

"Do whatever you can to save her."

"…Yes sir."

Sakura watched Fujitaka pace around the lobby, his _Assassinations for Dummies_ book long forgotten. Tomoyo was looking after Eriol in his hospital bed, having a slight concussion. Syaoran sat next to Sakura, under the watchful eye of her brother, Touya. Yukito watched everything around him. Yukino was having an operation. Nadeshiko was dabbing her left eye with a handkerchief. After two tiring hours, the doctor returned, wiping some sweat off his forehead and wiping the blood on his surgeon's gown from his hands.

"Well, it was a success. She's alive and kickin'…"

"…But?"

"…There's one thing. She has slight insomnia. Not from the gun shot wound…but we diagnosed it from her when we were examining…it's so odd…"

Fujitaka and Nadeshiko cringed slightly. Sakura turned to them with a look of question in her eyes.

"What?"

"…Nothing dear."

Sakura turned back and fired a barrage of questions at the doctor as Nadeshiko turned worriedly to Fujitaka.

"What if they find out?"

"They won't."

"But…what if?"

"…They can never find out. It's impossible."

Syaoran, who was listening to the conversation, since Sakura had stood up, and he was right next to Fujitaka now, put in a quote.

"_Everything's possible, if you try hard enough._"

Fujitaka turned to glare at Syaoran and scold him for eavesdropping. Then he shooed him away, and turned back to his wife.

"That kid scares me to bits."

That's wasn't even half of the truth. Syaoran did scare him…but the quote scared him more. And marshmallows…yes…evil marshmallows with their little puffy goodness and so…white.

Fujitaka's mind roamed from that quote, to marshmallows, to Sesame Street, wondering when the next episode was going to be on soon, since he waited a lifetime to see:

_And the letter of the day is: F._

'Yaaaaay, my name starts with that!'

Sakura poked Fujitaka's shoulder to grab his attention. He jumped and turned around, yelling.

"Noo! Not the marshmallows!"

And covered his head his with his arms in defense, all the while, running away to JAC. Nadeshiko smiled softly.

"Aw…he's going to sleep well tonight."

Sakura blinked and sweatdropped. Her father just gets weirder everyday…

* * *

Syaoran walked around the hospital in awe. To tell the truth, he had never actually been in a hospital like JAC before. It was…so…clean.

Well…all hospitals were clean. But this hospital was…super clean. Syaoran even slipped on wet floor and fell on his back, all the while having a nurse scream and mop around him, and on top of him, since he made no move to get away from the floor. As she left, he sputtered from the soapy water and got up, until a mean looking doctor was walking his way.

He pushed Syaoran away, coldly.

"Out of the way, runt."

"You're half my size, jerk."

"Shaddup, I gotta go and do my work."

And he left. Syaoran noticed he was…gliding somewhere, because the doctor pushed him…and the entire floor was completely wet, so he was gliding on his feet. He prayed he wouldn't slip. A nurse came out of an office and left, leaving the door to slowly close. Syaoran accidentally glided into the room before it closed and he fell on the carpeted floor. Syaoran, in his crazy daze, kissed the carpet and hugged any he could, which was just spread arms on the carpet.

"I live!"

Then he took in his surroundings. A dark room with a desk, a lamp, and tons of files. One file laid a top the middle of the desk, holding high authority. Syaoran glanced around before taking a seat in the comfy desk chair, and opened the folder, and gasped.

Two neat pages fell out. He picked up one. There was a picture of Yukino on the top right-hand corner, and to the left, was the following.

* * *

_Current Name: Yukino Matsura_

_Age: Currently fifteen years of age_

_Project ID: 753159_

_Current health status: Healthy; slight amnesia_

_8-21-90_

_Test subject 6251 is born. We inject it with different formulas._

_8-21-91_

_It has been one year, and test subject shows signs of abnormal strength and intelligence._

_8-21-92_

_Test subject obtains abnormal agility.

* * *

_

Syaoran skimmed through the logs, and found the last one.

_8-21-2002_

_Government finds out about test subjects, and we're forced to shut down everything. However, we erase subject 6251's memory and send it to an orphanage, where we leave it to one family. We continue to watch test subject 6251 with a watchful eye to this day._

Syaoran's eyes widened. Yukino was a test subject, and she was still being watched over? Good lord…

He put down Yukino's file paper, and picked up the next and only one.

* * *

_Current Name: Sakura Kinomoto_

_Age: Currently fifteen years of age_

_Project ID: 753159_

_Current health status: Healthy; slight amnesia.

* * *

_

Syaoran slammed the paper down. It was exactly the same. He looked through the thin folder and pulled out a pile of photos.

One of Yukino and Sakura hiding in the shadows, Yukino, the sniper, holding her gun and eye focused in the target slot, and Sakura, holding binoculars and telling Yukino where to aim.

Another, with Yukino and Sakura laughing while eating ice cream cones.

Another, of Yukino, crying in her bathroom.

Another, of Sakura, sitting with her 'family', while eating dinner.

Another, of Yukino being yelled at by her mother.

And another, of Sakura being petted by Fujitaka and Nadeshiko.

And the last and most sickening: Two babies curled in a tank filled with some sort of glowing liquid, sleeping. Figures were seen staring and taking notes.

Syaoran looked around before stuffing the whole folder in his backpack that he always carried with him. A small notebook paper fell out of the folder, and to the ground, and he picked it up.

_Test subject 6251 seems to be growing more capable to fend in life, and grow stronger, while in an emotion-breaking family. Whilst Test Subject 6252 is not fully blooming her powers as we expected in her own happy environment. From what we observe, emotional abuse is best for our projects._

Syaoran sighed and slid it into the folder, before leaving the office. He had to tell…Sakura.

* * *

Sakura stared at Yukino, who was lying on the hospital bed, pale, but alive. Yukino's weak and even quieter voice spoke up. Sakura's abnormal hearing caught them, though.

"Are you just going to stare?"

"Just shocked at what you did that day."

"I wanted to die."

"And you didn't."

"God's just smiting me at the moment. The day will come soon, though."

"I want you to live."

"You want a lot of things."

"………"

"………"

Yukino sighed and sat up.

"Give me my clothes."

"No."

"Why must you disagree with everything?"

"Why is the cookie monster blue? You ask a lot of questions. I merely answer with the simplest answer. The cookie monster is blue because he's choking from indigestion. So his entire body gets blue. Most simple answer, no? I'm not giving you your clothes, because you're still not well."

"……………"

"……………"

Sakura smiled sweetly at Yukino and Yukino growled low in her throat.

"Give me my clothes. I'm going to go fight that war."

"You're not fighting anymore wars. Every time you go, you're like…captured or almost dead."

"…I always fight losing battles. But now, I'm going alone. That way, I'll go all out on them, and die while fighting. In a noble way."

"I don't want you to die."

"You want a lot of things."

"So you say."

"Give me my clothes, Sakura."

"No, Yukino."

"Give, give, give, give-…"

"No, no, no, no-…"

A nurse came in and shushed them. Yukino glared at her and threw a knife, almost slicing her head off, but cutting off a few strands of her hair. She jumped, petrified.

"Oops, I missed."

Yukino held up another throwing knife. It glinted in the dim light, and the nurse screamed, running away and yelling for help.

"I thought the doctor took all of your weapons."

"I hid these under my pillow when he wasn't looking."

"You evil little-…"

"Yes, yes, I know. Be jealous."

"…………"

"…………"

* * *

Fujitaka saw the nurse run towards them, screaming, her hair flying everywhere, and her arms flailing in the air, as she ran out of the exit.

"BLOOOOOODY MURDER!"

She had come out from Yukino's room. Fujitaka rushed towards the room, and slammed the door open.

He saw Yukino tossing a throwing knife in the air, and Sakura glaring daggers at her.

"What did you do? Wait…what's this?"

He picked up a throwing knife embedded into the wall, and as he tugged it out, a few misplaced strands of air fell to the floor.

"The nurse was intruding my privacy area."

"So you tried to kill her."

"Exactly."

"……………"

"……………"

Yukino tossed Fujitaka his _Assassinations for Dummies, Part Two_ book and he squealed like a little school girl, turning away from them and walking down the hall, hugging his book.

"Aw…he's going to sleep well tonight."

And he did. The moment his face hit the pillow, he was out in a flash, dreaming of his wonderful books and…marshmallows.

* * *

After Yukino saw Sakura fall asleep, she crept out of bed, and changed her clothes, all the while, sneaking out of the room. Yukino stepped over invisible string and dug out holes, grinning madly to herself.

'Sneaky little kid. I got past ALL of her traps. Ahahahah!'

Yukino opened the door and a huge mallet came down and smacked into her. And her stomach. Yukino stumbled back from the impact, and fell into one of the many trap holes, clinging to dear life, as her two arms and legs were stretched out to the wall, avoiding the dangerous spikes on the bottom.

'I take that back…My fucking stomach hurts again…why'd she have to aim the mallet for my stomach? Why not my freaking head? Would've been easier. And what's with the spikes? Is she trying to kill me? Damn crazy banshee.'

"Sakura!"

Sakura, from her sleeping position which was: back bent over, one arm laid carelessly on the bed, and another, her elbow resting on her knee, and her head in her hand, snorted from her sleep before blearily waking up.

"Wha?"

"Freaking hell, what's with the goddamn spikes!"

"Oooh…um…you see…a form of self-defense?"

"Get me out of here!"

"Fine…"

Sakura pulled Yukino out and Yukino clutched her stomach.

"You just…HAD to fucking aim for my stomach…"

"Oh, did I? Oops."

"…………"

Yukino checked her stomach for any vital injuries, but only had a bruise over her stitching. She sighed and jumped out of the open window. Sakura stared blankly at the window.

"Oops, forgot to unset that one trap…"

"AAAAHHH!"

* * *

Yukino landed two more days in the hospital from almost dying in the grenade explosion. Sakura laughed her head off. Yukino glared icily at her, before sighing and staring out of the window.

"That war's most likely over already…Damnit, Sakura. Why the grenade? Why not a pit bull chasing after me?"

"Because pit bulls are scary. I don't like getting near one."

"………Why not a fucking duck chase after me?"

"………That didn't pass my mind, at the time."

Yukino shook her head and stared out the window. A slight movement caught her eyes. A shadow carrying…a camera?

Yukino jumped into a kneeling position on her bed and slammed the shutters down. Sakura looked at her questionably.

"What happened?"

"We're being watched."

Syaoran entered the room.

"Of course you're being watched. Like for the past 15 years of your life."

Sakura pounced on Syaoran from behind and got him in a headlock.

"So you're part of this plan? Eh? Wanted pictures of us so badly, huh? Die, you evil bastard!"

Syaoran choked. Yukino threw a throwing knife near Sakura's foot, and she jumped away from it, and Syaoran. Syaoran rubbed his throat and rummaged into his backpack, pulling out a file folder, which Yukino read, Sakura reading over her shoulder. Once they finished, Sakura slowly sat down in shock. Yukino threw the file folder on the floor.

"Bullshit."

"It isn't."

"Where the fuck did you get this?"

"I glided into a room and found it."

"……This _is_ bullshit."

"It isn't!"

Sakura piped into the conversation after overcoming the shock.

"You glide? Lucky bastard."

"I don't glide!"

"Then why'd you glide into the room?"

"………"

"………"

Yukino, ignoring Syaoran and Sakura's love quarrel, loaded a tranquilizer into her rifle, that she hid under her mattress, and opened the window, shooting the figure down. She pointed out the window.

"Sakura. Go fetch."

Sakura saluted and jumped out of the window. Yukino sighed.

"Did she un-detonate her trap, yet?"

"AAAHHHH!"

Syaoran leaped out of the window to save Sakura. Yukino shook her head.

"Idiot didn't check if the trap is still detonated."

"AAAAAHHHH!"

* * *

It ended up to Yukino walking out of the exit and dragging the tranquilized guy into her hospital room for interrogation, since she didn't have her office, yet.

She watched as James interrogated the guy. Since she was still supposed to be 'hospitalized', she called James, since he was just…right there.

"James."

"What?"

"Clutch his collar and shake him for me."

"………"

James did so. The man whimpered. Yukino, from her spot on the bed, started yelling.

"YOU DAMN BASTARDS! I'LL KILL YOU! Fucking hell, put me in a bad environment to develop my skills? You fucking asshole. Where the fuck is your headquarters!"

The man whimpered a little more before telling Yukino where. She jumped out of bed, already dressed, and walked out of the door.

"Yukino, you're not well yet."

"Fuck everything, I don't care anymore."

**TBC…

* * *

**

……**.-stabs myself-. Yeah, I know what you're all thinking. **

**o.O; Wtf…**

**Yes, well…undergoing a lot of stress right now with certain people reviewing my story and giving me shit isn't helping. I would gladly welcome their reviews later on, but…this isn't a good time. Not right now. Not…right now. I need to confess. **

**I have been...crying. A lot. Then…I get their reviews. And I cry…a lot. Then…I get more reviews. And I'm crying…so much. To those certain people, even bothering to read more than just chapter 3 and 10, I really need you to stop. Badly. All of this…it's killing me. I can't even live normally anymore. Everyday I think about it. Every night I cry. Just…stop it, before I kill myself, which has been very tempting for the past fucking week. Just…stop.**

**-The Angels of Death**


	13. The Hunt

**The Pains from the Depth of Your Heart**

**By, The Angels of Death**

**Summary: **AU. Kinomoto Sakura, Matsura Yukino: New students of Seijou High; Grade 11. Test subjects to Project 753159. Current status: Healthy, with slight amnesia. What would happen if Li Syaoran stumbled across this information?

**Pairings: **S+S

Dedicated to people that I find worthy.

**Chapter 12: The Hunt

* * *

**

Yukino stalked behind a building that had a huge ass sun roof and looked like a dome. It was…a garden center? Ah, another disguise. As Yukino slid behind another wall, she looked from left to right quickly as music of the Pink Panther followed her.

_Dun dun…dun dun… dun………duuuuuuun_

Yukino sighed and shot a cold glare at the one with her, watching the Pink Panther to kill time, not worrying of stealth.

James waved sheepishly at Yukino and shut the lid of his portable DVD player quietly. Yukino shook her brass knuckle covered fist at him. It glinted in the morning light, and James gulped, before he mentally prayed to god that he would make it home alive. Or…in one piece.

Yukino gave James one more menacing glare at him, before turning back to the corner of the wall, where she peaked out. A bullet whizzed passes her, grazing pieces of her hair, and she leaned her head back before it literally killed her. James happily clapped his hands.

"This is like the matrix!"

Yukino took out her gun and pointed it at him. He blinked at it, before laughing nervously. Yukino's eyes narrowed and she clicked the safety off. James remained utterly quiet and became nervous. Yukino gave him a look, saying _Your Last Warning, you Ass._

Then Yukino crouched on the floor and rolled quietly to the other side of the dome's wall. Bullets whizzed past, nearly touching her nose, but she ignored it and made it to the other side of the dome. She gave an inquiring look at James, and he coughed slightly.

"I don't think I can do that."

Yukino pointed her gun at him again, and he immediately went down and rolled over to her, which was very comedic, since he seemed to be scrambling over, than rolling calmly. Yukino took out her mini drill. Yes…a mini drill.

And she quietly drilled out the hinges of the door. Yes…quietly. Specially made for the convenience of the agents at JAC. A lovely invention made by Touya, since he loved to do mechanic stuff, and you always saw him with smudges of oil on his face.

After the door quietly fell, where Yukino caught it and eased it onto the floor, she walked inside with James trailing right behind her.

"Damn bastards. Think they're so cool with their fucking chemicals? I'm going to expose microorganisms into their shit, then they'll have all this other shit in their fucking chemicals, and they have to restart everything. Neheheh!"

Yukino rubbed her hands together and James stared at her in awe.

"Hunch your back a little and you look like those evil villains in those horror movies. Now, squeeze one eye narrowed, and the other all huge. Dooo it."

_Like this: O.o_

Yukino picked up a huge book from one of the lab tables and smacked James at the back of his head with it.

"Shut up. What the fuck is this book?"

Yukino flipped through the pages before tossing it behind her shoulders, carelessly.

"What was it?"

"Some recipe to create cancer. Fuck, these idiots have no life."

Yukino hummed lightly as she lit the book on fire, and watched the twinkling fire ruin every single page of that book. James opened his mouth in shock.

"What if there was a cure for cancer?"

"…………Shut up, will you?"

Yukino walked out of the room, into another room, a bit dark, but illuminated by some bluish fluorescent lighting. In there, every wall was lined with some kind of human sized tube, filled with some kind of glowing liquid. Yukino scanned the tubes and saw that each was filled with one baby. Anger overtook her and she took out her…mini bat. Yes…a mini bat. She pushed a button and it enlarged into a huge ass bat.

Then she took a good look into the tube closest to her, before taking a giant swing at it. The tube broke and the glass shattered and scattered onto the floor, the liquid spilling out and splashing about. The baby was about to slide towards the jagged glass, but Yukino scooped it up in her arms, and wrapped it up with one of her extra sweaters.

"Call JAC and send a rescue team. I'm going to explore the area."

"But-…"

"No fucking buts. Just do what I say, Mr. I like to follow Yukino before she kills herself."

"Pretty long name."

"Your name's long."

"Yours is longer."

"…………"

"…………"

"Just do it."

Yukino walked into another connecting room and saw shelf after shelf worth of books. She took one out that was labeled Matsura. In it, she saw pictures of herself from the past 15 years, and at every side of a picture, there was a little note scribbled down by a stupid scientist.

One of Yukino secretly crying in her bathroom.

_Test 6251 is developing her skills greatly when she is most exposed to emotion-stressing environments._

One of Yukino and Sakura laughing together.

_Test 6251 has stopped evolving from her final stage of miraculous development, from the exposure of 'happiness' with Test 6252._

Yukino tucked the book in her backpack, and skimmed through other book titles before she found Kinomoto, where she tucked into her backpack as well. Yukino peeked into the last room of the dome. Numerous scientists sat around many different lab tables, examining a few crying babies, before jotting down a few notes and waving a finger in the air to signal for someone to take the baby away and bring another in.

_I could gas them out…but then it might be too much for the babies to handle…_

Yukino glared and shook her fist quietly at them.

_Damn you…and your current thinking ability…_

She picked up a rock from the floor, and tossed it in her hand, before throwing it, hitting a scientist from the side of the head. He looked up, blankly, before falling to the floor in a thud. The other scientists looked up in alarm and the security guards came in, alerted.

Yukino hummed lightly as she holstered her gun and took out her rifle that was strapped behind her back. Loaded with tranquilizers, she sighed happily.

"I'll shoot you all down like the dogs you are."

And she shot every one of them down to sleep, and hummed more as she approached the unconscious scientists. Yukino grabbed a book from her backpack and flipped through the pages.

"So my scientist is……Dr. Hoshiwa. Psh, a bastard with a crap ass name."

Yukino turned one scientist over with her foot ad read his name tag, before walking to someone else. After 3 tries, she found her guy. And she enjoyed every little bit of kicking him until the rescue team came.

* * *

Bullets whizzed in the air. Gunshots rang, drowned out completely from sounds of artillery, shouts of platoon leader's yells of commands, cries of pain, cries for medics, shells launched from mortars and Yukino Matsura.

It had been a year since she had had her revenge against the society of scientists, and the babies were sent to their rightful homes. Now, she fought wars.

She jumped out into a dug out pathway that the enemy had built for easy walking room, until her group had taken over.

James, that had originally been in the pathway to fire at enemy soldiers that were running away out in the open from fright, stopped firing as they stopped running away and took out a grenade that was clipped to his jacket, and pulled out the clip.

A bomb landed near him, rumbling the earth, making his let go of his grenade.

And…catch it.

And…let go of it again.

And started fumbling with it like a hot potato before it fell to the floor, where he stared at it in shock.

"AAAAHH! GRENADE!"

He hopped out of the alleyway, lying pressed down to the floor to feign death to the enemies, before the grenade exploded and he climbed back down.

Yukino lay on the floor, dazed at what had happened. James blinked before laughing loudly.

"Ahahahahah! You're one lucky son of a bitch, Yukino."

Yukino looked at James before shaking her head and getting up, to take over one of the enemy artillery pits. She said her goodbye to James and walked to the pit, all the while shooting at the occupants. They screamed in an unknown language and fumbled with their guns, before they fell to the floor, dead.

Yukino searched her pockets before sighing. She didn't have any TNT. So she climbed into the empty tank and expertly aimed to the opposing artillery pit from across. She fired and smiled ruefully as she heard screams of…profanity? She had no idea, since they spoke into a more unknown language.

She started aiming at more enemy tanks and fired, laughing evilly. Someone hopped into the tank and got her in a choker hold. Yukino swiftly pulled out her gun and had it against the attacker's temple.

"Put down the gun, Yukino. Sheesh, aim it at your partner."

"What are you doing here, Sakura? Aren't you helping with the medics?"

"Too many people dying, so I quit."

"……If you quit, then more people will die."

"…………"

"…………"

"……Oh shit."

Sakura hopped out, screaming.

"Wait for me, dying people!"

Yukino shook her head before firing at more enemy tanks and enemy platoons. She spotted enemy jet planes coming with their machine guns, and shot at them before they could even fire.

* * *

Sakura frantically scrambled over to the medic unit, where screams of this and that echoed everywhere. She spotted Tomoyo consoling a patient and ran to her.

"Where do you need me?"

"………"

Tomoyo stared with widened eyes at her.

"What are you doing here!"

"What?"

"You're supposed to be out in the battlefield, aiding men before they die!"

"………………"

"………………"

"AAAAHHHH!"

Sakura freaked out and zoomed towards the battlefield with her abnormal speed. Syaoran and Eriol were making their way towards the medical unit when a flash zoomed right in between them, making them dizzy, and nearly dropping the glass equipment.

"What was that?"

"Syaoran, I think that was your girlfriend."

"……I figured."

* * *

Fujitaka listened in on all of the radio commands from the platoon leaders in his office. He was so nervous; he couldn't even read his _Assassinations for Dummies Part Three _book. There was a knock on his door and he jumped, frightened.

"C-come in, unless you're the marshmallow king."

Nadeshiko came in with a tray of cookies, and smiled warmly at him.

"I figured that you needed a little snack. Relax; they're doing fine out there."

"I hope."

"Don't worry, now eat your cookies."

"Thanks, dear."

As Nadeshiko was about to close the door, and leave, she heard her husband cough lightly.

"Um…could you…lock the door after you? I'm afraid that the cookie monster would try to come in and steal my cookies…"

Nadeshiko smiled. How adorable was he?

"Sure, honey."

She locked the door behind her and Fujitaka chewed slowly on a cookie as he listened to the screamed and noises of the battlefield. There was a knock at his…window?

Fujitaka slowly turned around in his computer chair, and fainted.

A huge marshmallow the size of normal human, with black dot eyes and an evil grin was staring right back at him.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Wasn't that a bit far, Touya?"

"Nah, he needs some exposure."

Yukito peered over the ledge of JAC's roof to stare at the huge marshmallow that Touya had bought to 'expose' his father. As he wheeled it up, Yukito stared at it some more.

"Is it edible?"

"……Just eat it, Yuki."

Yukito nodded gleefully and ate it in two bites, where he patted his stomach joyfully before skipping off to find some strawberry cake. Touya stared at the line of string that used to have a human size marshmallow attached to it.

"I think he needs to get some treatment…"

* * *

"GRENADE!"

Yukino couldn't even react before a grenade exploded in front of her. She literally flew back and landed painfully, dazed once more.

"Fucking James, stop using a goddamn grenade!"

James snickered as he stared at her.

"You really are one lucky son of a bitch."

"That was twice! You're so fucking lucky I'm not dead."

Yukino proceeded to go to another artillery pit and blast the brains out of the occupants, emotionally. Even at time, she enjoyed the thrill of killing. For today, all she saw was red.

* * *

"**MEEEEEEEEEEDIIIIIC!**"

Sakura zoomed towards the call of help. Zigzagging and falling as mortars had her zoned. She almost cried.

"GODDAMNIT! I'M A MEDIC! STOP CHAAASING MEEE!"

Sakura zoomed even faster than normal as the bomb shells landed after her. A soldier lay on the floor, with a gash on his leg. She quickly bandaged it before calling for transportation to take this man to safety, since he couldn't walk anymore. He protested against her actions.

"Lemme go, I'm gonna fight!"

"Shut up, you can't walk. Do you want to die?"

"If it means fighting for my country."

"……………"

"……………"

Sakura sighed and knocked him unconscious before loading him onto a stretcher. One without the wheels, and it's just two sticks with a cloth tied tightly between it. After she laid him onto it, the medics driving a jeep that had a machine gun attached to it, for defense, laid him onto the front, on top of the engine lid.

"**MEEEEEEEDIIIIIIIIC!**"

Sakura sighed and zoomed past more bomb shells to the next victim.

"Stop chaaaaasing meeeee!"

* * *

Syaoran stood on a roof building on the enemy side, disguised as one of the soldiers. As his own company started moving in to enemy lines, he shot at the snipers, instead of his side. He laughed cruelly.

"I know everyone's hiiiiding spooot!"

He placed a red cap on his head to signal to his company that he was the good sniper. They cheered and shot at all of the soldiers that were fighting them, and after a long 10 minutes, they took over the whole town, for the use of medical locations.

* * *

Eriol treated another patient that came in. As more and more patients came in, he couldn't even glance at Tomoyo, who was comforting as many patients as possible with her beautiful voice.

"Hiiragizawa!"

He turned to see the head doctor speedily power walk towards him.

"I need you to get some more equipment and supplies from the area that Li took over."

"Yes, sir."

He winked at his girlfriend, Tomoyo, before leaving to get some more supplies.

* * *

Yukino held a man at gunpoint, who had his arms raised and speaking loudly and quickly in his unknown language. Yukino got tired of him.

"Shut the fuck up!"

He jabbered some more.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

And he jabbered some more. She sighed and punched him in the face with her brass knuckled covered fist. He was rendered unconscious. Yukino proceeded to collect ammo and TNT before climbing into the tank and singing loudly as she shot at more enemy tanks.

* * *

"Sir?"

"…………"

"Sir!"

"…………No…not the cookie monster…"

"SIR!"

Fujitaka awoke with a start to stare at his secretary's worried face.

"I came in once you stopped answering your phone and found you here."

"……………"

"……………"

"…AAAHH! MARSHMALLOWS!"

He scrambled to his feet before rushing to his bedroom where he jumped into bed, sucking on his thumb fearfully for the marshmallow king and his accomplice, the cookie monster. Nadeshiko climbed into bed and hugged him, soothing his softly with words of encouragement.

"There, there…no need to fret. There aren't any marshmallows or cookies monsters, since our agents of JAC are protecting the area."

"Honey, all of the experienced agents are out in battle. Only the feeble little beginners are here, and they can barely aim a gun properly."

"……………………………"

"……………………………"

Nadeshiko coughed nervously.

"Um…there, there…"

"……!"

* * *

The war was over. The enemy surrendered with their tails between their legs as they waddled to be taken as POW's. Prisoner of War, to elaborate.

Yukino was hit by 21 grenades and still lived to this day, but she had a slight hearing problem and had people to repeat whatever the hell they were saying, twice, no matter how powerful her hearing was. 21 grenades was a lot…no wonder her hearing was awful now.

James was smacked around a lot by Yukino, since all 21 grenades belonged to him, and his fumbled fingers.

Sakura was congratulated for saving many men's lives, at the extent of dodging 2,548 bomb shells. No one could ever beat her record.

Syaoran had taken over 3 towns for medical purposes, and still laughed gaily when he remember the sniper's shocked expressions.

Tomoyo was thanked for comforting all of the patients, before they had a panic attack and died.

Eriol was known well for running back and forth, bringing back supplies, rather than actually treating patients. It was all good, though.

145 men died. That was good from a whopping 4,000.

Fujitaka still feared the marshmallows and cookie monster. He had some exposure training, until it went too far and was restrained for ordering his agents to shoot down the instructor.

Syaoran and Sakura married and together, they shared good times. Never bad. Because Sakura chased after butterflies to care, and Syaoran just kept gliding into rooms from wet floors.

Eriol and Tomoyo did marry, and they bickered and argued like a regular couple.

Yukito and Touya were tempted to marry, but they had to travel to some place called the United States to marry.

Yukino and James dated for awhile, but James was a huge idiot and Yukino got pissed off too much. After 45 constant wars, Yukino got her wish granted: dying in battle.

Never once did she go back to say hello to people she knew at her 'hometown'. She did, however, help Rebecca stalk and gather information about her UPS man. He was involved in a gang group called 'The Turks' just like in Final Fantasy VII. Who knew?

Shauna copyrighted her cheese flavored pocky, and progressed to this day.

And………that twas it.

**THE END

* * *

**

**Yup, the end. The final end. The goddamn end. Whooo, I finished. I finished before school took over my life! Hahahahah! I am teh best! So, how'd ya like the story? Was it…unenjoyable? Please tell me your opinions in a review. I enjoy reading every one of them.**

**So…I bid thee good day. And maybe next summer, I'll make another CCS fic. Who knows?**

**-The Angels of Death**


End file.
